Raiden Sensou - Bầu trời rền sấm
by Drakou
Summary: Là câu chuyện xảy ra trước cả những sự kiện trong Sensha Gakuen
1. Phi xuất đầu tiên

**TẬP 1: SONG SẮT VÀ BẦU TRỜI**

 _"Năm 2009,_

 _Okinawa, cách 30 dặm về phía Tây thành phố Naha._

 _Giữa những tầng mây trắng, một phi đội gồm bốn chiếc A6M5 Zero đang bay theo đội hình. Trên chiếc thứ ba từ trái qua, viên phi công gọi các đồng đội qua radio:_

 _-Mọi người nhớ bám sát đội hình và cẩn thận phía sau! Thach có thể sẽ đan lưới chúng ta đấy!_

 _"Nghe rõ!" Ba phi công còn lại đáp lời, một người tóc xám, một tóc đen và cá biệt có một nữ với mái tóc tím dài. Theo lệnh của phi đội trưởng, đội bay từ từ hạ độ cao xuống còn 1000m so với 1500m như ban đầu. Nhìn kim chỉ tốc độ trên 565 km/h, phi đội trưởng tiếp tục căn dặn:_

 _-Giảm tốc độ xuống mức hành trình thôi! Cánh của Zero rất dễ gãy nếu ta nhào xuống quá nhanh đấy!_

 _"Nghe rõ!" Những chiếc Zero bắt đầu giảm số vòng quay của động cơ xuống, cũng là cách để không bị chết máy khi vào trận chiến. Sau một hồi quan sát, phi công tóc đen đã phát hiện thấy dưới chân anh và các đồng đội, là một cụm máy bay khác đang bay ngược lại hướng của phi đội, bèn báo cáo:_

 _-Người Mỹ. Độ cao 500m!_

 _Phi đội trưởng vừa mừng mà cũng vừa lo khi nghe kết quả này. Trần bay của hai phi đội quá chênh lệch, nếu thúc bách lao xuống thì chắc chắn sẽ gãy cánh hoặc chết động cơ ngay. Nghĩ ra một cách giải quyết, anh ra lệnh:_

 _-Vòng sau mông họ, nhẹ nhàng thôi!_

 _Tuân lệnh, các chiếc máy bay Nhật lập tức lượn xuống với động cơ tối thiểu để không gây ra tiếng nổ làm quân địch phát giác. Xuống còn 800m, kim tốc độ đã đẩy ngót gần 520 km/h. Phi đội trưởng nói với các phi công của mình:_

 _-Bật cánh phụ lên! Bắt đầu nhào xuống!_

 _Các đội viên lập tức thi hành mệnh lệnh. Những chiếc máy bay Mỹ, gồm chín chiếc - toàn Curtiss P-40-E1 Warhawk. Quan sát đội hình của đối phương, phi đội trưởng người Nhật dặn dò:_

 _-Chặt cánh phải trước! Ryukou, yểm trợ! Date hộ công! Azuma quan sát kẻ địch!_

 _"Nghe rõ!" Ba người còn lại đáp lời. Ngay tức khắc, bốn chiếc Zero nổ máy trở lại, rẽ về bên phải và bắt đầu lao xuống, kim báo tăng lên dần 530...540...550 rồi đến 580 km/h, vẫn còn trong mức cho phép. Khi khoảng cách giữa những chiếc máy bay Mỹ chỉ còn khoảng 300m, phi đội trưởng ra lệnh:_

 _-Bắn!_

 _Một loạt súng với hàng trăm viên đạn trung liên và pháo 20 ly của bốn chiếc Zero nhằm ngay ba chiếc Curtiss gần nhất, bắn hạ cả ba trong tích tắc. Sau giây phút bất ngờ, vừa trông thấy kẻ địch bay vút qua, sáu chiếc máy bay Mỹ còn lại lập tức truy đuổi. Phi đội Zero tách ra làm hai, buộc người Mỹ phải làm tương tự nếu không muốn có một nửa số máy bay Nhật sẽ ở sau đuôi mình. Đạn 12 ly 7 từ những khẩu Browning bắn rất rát, nhưng các chiếc Zero vẫn có thể tránh được. Cánh bên phải, hai chiếc Zero bỗng tách ra và một chiếc thì lượn lên cao. Theo quán tính, phi công Mỹ đã nhằm chiếc trên đầu mình trước. Nhưng, trước khi đạn của họ kịp chạm vào thân chiếc máy bay Nhật ấy, một tràng đạn từ hướng 5 giờ đã xé toạt đuôi của một chiếc Warhawk, làm nó mất lái rơi thẳng xuống. Từ phía sau, chiếc Zero ban nãy nhằm sang chiếc Warhawk, nhưng xui xẻo cho viên phi công là anh đã bắn trượt. Thấy kẻ đánh lén bay tránh chỗ khác, một phi công Mỹ đã để lại phần truy đuổi chiếc Zero kia cho đồng đội, còn bản thân thì lao xuống rượt theo gã người Nhật láo lếu ấy. Súng máy nã tới tấp ở phía sau, tay phi công tóc xám nói vào điện đàm:_

 _-Không lắc ra được!_

 _BÙM!_

 _Vừa dứt lời, một tràng đạn đã nã thẳng vào thân chiếc P-40-E1, rơi rụng ngay sau đó. Thấy phía sau, một chiếc Zero khác bay ngang qua với lời nói cất lên:_

 _-Hú vía hả, chiến hữu?_

 _Phi công tóc xám phì một tiếng đáp lại:_

 _-Cảm ơn nhé!_

 _-Tớ. Hướng 6 giờ!_

 _Nghe câu trả lời, anh ta lập tức nhìn về phía đồng đội, thấy hai chiếc Warhawk đang bám đuổi phía sau rất rát. Bẻ cần lái, phi công ấy lập tức bay xéo để cắt ngắn quãng đường, nhằm ngay góc 11 giờ của người Mỹ. Trông thấy một chiếc Zero khác đang lao tới mình, quán tính đã buộc viên phi công lái chiếc Warhawk bẻ cần sang phải, mà không ngờ rằng cái bụng là điểm yếu chí tử của máy bay. Chớp lấy thời cơ, chiếc Zero lập tức khai hỏa._

 _TẠCH! TẠCH! TẠCH! BÙM!_

 _Sau một loạt đạn, thùng xăng bên trong chiếc máy bay Mỹ bắt lửa, lôi cả phi công lộn vòng vòng xuống dưới mặt biển. Vẫn còn một chiếc, phi công tóc xám lập tức bẻ lái và xếp cánh phụ để tăng tốc. Bắn phía sau đồng đội khá nguy hiểm, vì vậy anh mới nhắc:_

 _-Nhào để bắn. Nhào để bắn!_

 _Hiểu ý, anh phi công tóc đen đang bị truy đuổi liền đẩy cần lái về phía trước, chiếc máy bay của anh liền chúi mũi lao xuống. Viên phi công Mỹ tỏ ý khinh địch:_

 _-Mấy người không nhào lại Warhawk đâu!_

 _Nhưng anh ta có ngờ đâu đó lại là một hành động có dụng ý của người Nhật, không phải chỉ đơn giản là chạy trốn..._

 _TẠCH! TẠCH! TẠCH!_

 _Một tràng đạn từ phía sau bắn tới, rụng ngay cánh nhỏ sau đuôi. Kết quả là chiếc Warhawk bị mất đà chúi mũi luôn xuống mặt biển. Vậy là bảy chiếc máy bay Mỹ đã rơi rụng. Tập hợp lại với đồng đội, phi công tóc xám hỏi:_

 _-Phi đội trưởng và Chihiro đâu?_

 _Quan sát một hồi, người đồng đội tóc đen trả lời:_

 _-Đằng kia!_

 _Quan sát ở hướng 9 giờ, hai chiếc Zero còn lại của phi đội đang bị hai chiếc máy bay Mỹ còn lại đuổi theo rất gắt. Phi công tóc xám nói với bạn:_

 _-Góc 8 giờ. Nhằm đuôi bọn Mỹ!_

 _"Nghe rõ!" Người đồng đội bên kia đáp lời. Ngay lập tức, hai chiếc Zero liền tiếp cận hai mục tiêu đang bám đuôi đồng đội của mình. Khi khoảng cách còn khoảng 400m, cả hai lập tức bóp cò._

 _TẠCH! TẠCH! TẠCH!_

 _Một chiếc Curtiss gãy đuôi rơi xuống ngay, nhưng chiếc kia thì vẫn bình yên vô sự dù đạn bắn xuyên qua cả thân, viên phi công Mỹ may mắn ấy lập tức bay né xuống dưới. Tập hợp lại đội hình, phi đội trưởng thở phào nhẹ nhõm và khen:_

 _-Hai cậu làm tốt lắm!_

 _Nhưng vẫn còn sự nguy hiểm đang rình rập, chiếc máy bay Mỹ còn sống sót đã lấy lại được độ cao, đuôi của chiếc Zero mà anh phi công Nhật tóc xám đang điều khiển đã nằm gọn trong thước ngắm. Trông thấy, người đồng đội đối diện la to vào điện đàm:_

 _-Kuro-kun, coi chừng!_

 _Viên phi công ấy quay lại, anh chỉ còn nghe thấy tiếng súng..._

 _TẠCH! TẠCH! TẠCH!_

 _..."_

Trung tâm cải tạo ngoại ô Naha, Okinawa.

Các phạm nhân đang dùng bữa trưa trong trật tự và dưới những cặp mắt của các giám thị và camera quan sát tại phòng ăn. Dẫu nội quy khá nghiêm ngặt, nhưng họ vẫn được phép trò chuyện với nhau. Đề tài hôm nay của họ là:

-Mày có nghe tin rằng "Ngưu Ma Vương" mắc chứng sợ độ cao không?

-Ai quan tâm làm gì?

-Tao vừa nghe các giám thị chuyển phòng giam của nó xuống tầng dưới! Hình như nó cũng nài nỉ ghê lắm!

-Vậy hả? Thế thì tranh thủ bữa nào mình mang nó lên tầng thượng mà dạy cho một bài học đi!

-Suỵt...nó tới kìa!

Cuộc nói chuyện giữa hai phạm nhân tạm thời bị gián đoạn bởi sự có mặt của một người. Đó là một thiếu niên, mái tóc xám tro và đôi mắt đỏ ngạo thị chúng sanh. Mang mâm cơm của mình đến quầy thức ăn, cậu trông thấy những cặp mắt lén lút nhìn mình rồi quay chỗ khác của các bạn tù. Lấy phần thức ăn xong, cậu thiếu niên ấy tìm ngay một chiếc bàn trống ở góc phòng ăn và ngồi ở đó dùng bữa rất lặng lẽ. Hai phạm nhân ban nãy bắt đầu nói nhỏ:

-Trông như một thằng tự kỷ ấy! Sao ai thấy nó cũng sợ hết vậy?

-Chớ coi thường! Nó vào đây là vì tội ngộ sát một kiếm sư cực phẩm trong lúc giao đấu tay đôi đấy! Với lại, ngoài ấy, nó chỉ dưới ông trùm của Huynh đệ hội mà thôi!

Hóa ra là dân anh chị. Đấu tay đôi với một kiếm sư cực phẩm mà đánh chết được có nghĩa là tay kiếm của người thiếu niên ấy cũng thuộc hàng thượng thừa mất rồi. Tốt nhất là không nên dây vào kẻo bị thiệt thân, hai tay đó đó đành dẹp đi cái ý nghĩ bắt nạt của mình ban nãy. Nhưng, cả hai không biết rằng những lời của mình lọt hết vào tai người thiếu niên tóc xám, cậu liếc nhìn hai cái lưng ấy rồi lại tiếp tục bữa ăn của mình. Vừa được một lúc thì có giám thị từ bên ngoài bước vào, đến bên cạnh phạm nhân nhỏ tuổi và nói:

-Ryukou! Cậu có bạn đến thăm!

Nghe thế, cậu ta liền ăn thật nhanh cho hết bữa cơm rồi đi theo giám thị đến phòng thăm nuôi.

...

Bên kia tấm kính, là một thiếu niên tóc đen trạc tuổi với phạm nhân có họ "Ryukou" dán tên trước ngực áo kia. Cầm lấy ống nghe, đầu dây bên kia hỏi ngay:

-Cậu khỏe không, Kuro-kun?

Người tù thiếu niên nhún vai tươi cười:

-Cậu nhìn tớ là biết rồi! Mà con bé có biết tớ đang ở trong đây không?

Thấy vui vì bạn vẫn khỏe, người bạn ấy trả lời câu hỏi kia luôn:

-Tớ nói với nó là cậu đang đi học xa rồi, độ năm sau là về! Vả lại, tớ nghe Đại ca nói sẽ cử người đến theo dõi và bảo vệ con bé, cậu cứ an tâm ở đây cho đến khi có lệnh ân xá!

Mối lo lắng lớn nhất và duy nhất của người phạm nhân thiếu niên có lẽ đã được giải tỏa. Chuyền cho bạn một túi quà sau khi đã được giám thị bên kia phòng khám xét cẩn thận, cậu thiếu niên đến thăm nhắn nhủ đôi lời:

-Cậu giữ gìn sức khỏe nhé!

Nhận túi đồ, cậu thiếu niên áo số gỡ lịch tươi cười:

-Cậu cũng thế nhé, chiến hữu!

Rồi, cả hai theo giám thị để rời phòng thăm nuôi. Trở về phòng giam của mình, chỉ độc một cái giường sắt, một toilet có sẵn giấy, một bồn rửa mặt có gương, một cái bếp điện bên góc phòng và một cái bàn nhỏ. Có lẽ, so với những phòng khác giường tầng thì rõ ràng phòng này đặc biệt hơn cả. Mở túi đồ ra, người tù trẻ thấy bên trong có kem đánh răng, cơm cà ri ăn liền, thuốc cảm, thuốc an thần,.v.v. Ngoài ra, có cả một lá thư, có đề tên "Ryukou Ruko" trên phong bì. Mỉm cười, người tù thiếu niên bóc ra đọc:

"Dạo này trời lạnh lắm, em có gửi kèm trong bưu kiện thuốc cảm. Anh hai ở bên đó nhỡ bị cảm thì nhớ uống thuốc và nghỉ ngơi cho khỏe đi nhé! Chúc anh qua ấy có nhiều sức khỏe để học tập!

Em gái,

Ruko-chan."

Đọc hơi sượng sượng, nhưng ít ra còn tốt hơn việc để cho em cậu biết được sự thật không mấy đẹp đẽ này. Lấy ngay một lon mì trong túi ra, cậu nấu một chút nước để ăn. Tuy mì nước chẳng ngon bằng cơm nhà mà em gái vẫn thường nấu, nhưng ít ra nó cũng làm ấm lòng người tù trẻ tuổi.

...

Gần xế chiều, đang nằm rung đùi trên giường, từ bên ngoài, giám thị nhét vào song sắt một tờ rơi. Tò mò, cậu thiếu niên ấy ngồi dậy nhặt tờ giấy xem thử. Đó là một tờ chiêu mộ:

"HIỆP HỘI PHI ĐIỂU ĐẠO NHẬT BẢN TRÂN TRỌNG KÍNH MỜI

ANH/CHỊ LÀ NGƯỜI ĐAM MÊ MÁY BAY?

HÃY SỐNG DẬY CẢM GIÁC CHIẾN ĐẤU HÀO HÙNG TRÊN NHỮNG CHÚ CHIM SẮT!

THAM GIA PHI ĐIỂU ĐẠO, LÀ TỰ RÈN LUYỆN CHO MÌNH NHỮNG ĐỨC TÍNH CẦN CÓ CỦA MỘT CON NGƯỜI HIỆN ĐẠI.

NĂNG NỔ NHƯ ĐỘNG CƠ, LINH HOẠT NHƯ ĐÔI CÁNH VÀ MẠNH MẼ NHƯ NHỮNG NÒNG SÚNG.

THAM GIA PHI ĐIỂU ĐẠO, ANH/CHỊ SẼ TRỞ THÀNH NHỮNG NGƯỜI THÀNH ĐẠT VÀ TRÁCH NHIỆM, NGƯỜI BỐ TỐT, NGƯỜI MẸ HIỀN VÀ LUÔN ĐƯỢC MỌI NGƯỜI MẾN MỘ

HÃY THAM GIA PHI ĐIỂU ĐẠO - NGAY HÔM NAY!"

Người tù thiếu niên đọc trôi luôn xuống mục để đăng ký, đơn giản là chẳng có gì đáng chú ý bên dưới cả. Quái lạ! Sao trong tù lại còn gửi mấy thứ này? Cậu ngồi suy nghĩ, thử xâu chuỗi những tình huống xảy ra, Ryukou - họ của người tù - chợt nghĩ ra một ý. Nhỡ khi tham gia, mình sẽ được ân xá thì sao? Chớp ngay cơ hội để nhanh chóng thoát khỏi cái hộp sắt này, cậu với lấy cây bút và điền vào:

"Tên: Ryukou Kurogane

Ngày/Tháng/Năm sinh: 12/05/1994

Quê quán: Naha, Okinawa

Học lực: Cấp 2"

Viết xong, cậu cho ngay vào túi quần. Biết chiều sẽ có thời gian ngồi chơi xơi nước dưới phòng thông tin, cậu sẽ tranh thủ bỏ ngay nó vào hòm thư bên dưới.

Đến chiều, thư đã vào hòm, chỉ còn việc là kiên nhẫn một chút thôi, mà bản thân người tù thì thấy mình có dư sự kiên nhẫn. Nhằm vài quyển sách, Kurogane ngồi xem để giết thời gian. Được một lúc sau, người lấy thư đã tới, sớm hơn so với bình thường đấy! Trong thùng của kha khá thư từ, nhưng khi trông thấy tờ rơi của Phi điểu đạo, người lấy thư lại cho nó vào một chiếc túi khác có gắn huy hiệu đôi cánh. Kurogane có quan sát cái túi đựng thư của cậu khá kỹ, cũng không phình to cho lắm, đồng nghĩa là ít người tham gia, vậy càng tốt nếu nhỡ có đòi hỏi số lượng hạn chế.

...

Hai ngày sau, tại khu liên hợp Hải - Không quân Naha, Okinawa.

Cách đây hai hôm, người tù thiếu niên chỉ vừa mới gửi thư gia nhập Phi điểu đạo, thế mà hôm qua đã có thư hồi báo rằng cậu đã trúng tuyển, và ngày hôm nay thì đứng ngay trên phi trường rộng lớn với những cơn gió nồm táp vào mặt, dĩ nhiên là không thể mặc áo tù mà tồng ngồng xuất hiện ở đây được và may mắn là em gái cậu có gửi vài bộ quần áo. Trong hàng ngũ các ứng cử viên, có cả một người mà khiến Kurogane rất ngạc nhiên. Không ai khác, chính là người bạn đã thăm nuôi cậu bữa trước. Đứng trước những ứng cử viên, một thanh niên trẻ trong bộ áo phi công nói:

-Tôi là Teshigawara Hayate, phi đội trưởng của Phi điểu đạo tại căn cứ liên hợp này! Hôm nay là ngày mọi người sẽ phải trải qua một bài kiểm tra sức khỏe nhỏ trước khi có thể bước lên những chiếc máy bay. Căn cứ theo kết quả được lấy ngay trong hôm nay, mỗi người sẽ nhận một vị trí khác nhau, có thể là phi công, nhưng cũng có thể là bộ phận kỹ thuật mặt đất. Đừng mặc cả! Vì chiến thắng nằm ở sức mạnh của tập thể!

Sau lời giới thiệu, các ứng viên bắt đầu buổi kiểm tra sức khỏe bắt buộc. Các bài kiểm tra gồm đo chiều cao, cân nặng, huyết áp, xét nghiệm máu,.v.v. Nhưng có lẽ, bài kiểm tra khó chịu nhất lại chính là bộ môn kiểm tra về lực G. Nhìn những ứng cử viên đồng đao đảo địa khi bước ra khỏi cái máy ly tâm, Kurogane đã thấy hơi ớn. Đến lượt cậu thiếu niên ấy, cậu nuốt một ngụm nước bọt rồi bình thản ngồi vào buồng kín. Khi mọi việc đã đâu vào đấy, phi đội trưởng vặn núm chỉnh lực, cỗ máy khổng lồ ấy bắt đầu quay, tình trạng của Kurogane đều được viên chỉ huy đội bay cùng các bác sĩ quan sát rất kỹ lưỡng qua màn ảnh nhỏ được đặt trong khoang ngồi. Được 5G mà cậu thiếu niên ấy vẫn còn tỉnh táo, phi đội trưởng bắt đầu tăng dần lên 6, 7 và 8G. Tỷ lệ thuận với núm điều khiển, cỗ máy bắt đầu quay nhanh hơn. Ngồi trong khoang tối, Kurogane thấy vạn vật bên ngoài giống hệt như đang ngồi trên một chiếc ghế xoay vậy, nhưng vẫn không có dấu hiệu gì khó chịu trong người. Lên đến 10G, phi đội trưởng Teshigawara khá ngạc nhiên trước sự chống chịu của cậu thiếu niên đang ngồi trong buồng ly tâm, ở mức gia tốc này thì người bình thường có lẽ đã ngất hoặc mất tỉnh táo rồi. Sau một hồi cân nhắc, anh quyết định vặn núm gia tốc lên 11G, khi đã nhận được những lời khuyên từ các bác sĩ quan sát. Thấy chỉ báo trong khoang kín vừa nhảy lên mức 12G, Kurogane đã cảm thấy có gì đó hơi hơi khó chịu trong người, dường như mặt cậu muốn sưng lên. Từ 13 đến 14G, sự khó chịu này ngày một tăng lên, lưỡi và cổ họng cậu thiếu niên bắt đầu cứng lại, hai mắt bắt đầu mờ đi và cảm giác buồn nôn. Số hiển thị đã lên đến 15G, nhưng Kurogane đã không còn nhìn thấy nó được nữa dù chỉ cách mũi cậu bên kia vách buồng. Năm giây sau, trông thấy đối tượng thử nghiệm đã gục xuống, Teshigawara ra hiệu cho dừng cỗ máy. Sau một hồi quay đến mức muốn văng luôn buồng ly tâm ra khỏi trục cố định, cỗ máy bắt đầu ngừng lại, cũng là lúc cậu ứng viên trẻ tuổi dần hồi tỉnh, nhưng sao mọi vật cứ đảo theo chiều quay của máy liên tục. Cửa khoang mở ra, Kurogane chập chững đứng dậy và cố gắng bước ra trong sự giúp đỡ của các bác sĩ và ứng viên khác. Đặt bạn ngồi lên ghế, người bạn thăm tù khi trước hỏi:

-Kuro-kun, cậu còn nhận ra tớ không?

Thấy trong mắt mình, mọi vật cứ quay mòng mòng, nhưng chí ít là vẫn còn tỉnh táo, cậu thiếu niên gật, mà đầu cũng như muốn quẹo sang một bên:

-Còn! Chỉ có điều là hơi chóng mặt mà thôi!

Phi đội trưởng đang xem xét kết quả của ứng cử viên ban nãy. Con số 15G trong 5 giây quả thật là một kết quả rất ấn tượng so với một thiếu niên bình thường. Tuy nhiên, vẫn còn nhiều người khác đang chờ được lên máy, vì vậy không thể biết trước được liệu sẽ có một người khác phá cái kỷ lục này không. Nhưng, bấy nhiêu đó thôi cũng đã khiến Teshigawara bắt đầu chú ý đến Kurogane. Vì với một phi công, khả năng chịu đựng lực G cao là điều tiên quyết, nhất là khi tiến hành những trận đấu cẩu với kẻ thù, các kỹ năng khác sẽ được hình thành trong huấn luyện nên cũng không quan trọng bằng. Một phi công máy bay quân sự, theo tiêu chuẩn là phải chịu được tối thiểu 7G trong 15 giây, đằng này cậu thiếu niên đó...thật không tài nào có thể tả nổi sự ngạc nhiên này.

Bài kiểm tra sức khỏe cuối cùng đã xong, các ứng viên đều tập trung tại nhà ăn để dùng bữa trước khi tổ kiểm tra đưa ra kết quả cuối cùng và phân công đào tạo cho từng người. Mãi bây giờ mới có dịp nói chuyện, Kurogane ngồi chung với người bạn đã từng thăm nuôi mình mà tâm sự:

-Tớ không biết là cậu cũng tham gia Phi điểu đạo đấy, chiến hữu!

Người bạn ấy cười và đáp rằng:

-Tờ rơi chiêu mộ của họ hứa hẹn là sẽ cấp học bổng toàn phần cho những người thuộc diện đang học phổ thông nên tớ liền ghi danh ấy mà! Còn cậu, họ hứa hẹn là sẽ được xem xét giảm án cho tù nhân à?

Kurogane gật đầu, người bạn đó cũng hiểu suy nghĩ trong đầu cậu. Bị nhốt trong lồng sắt thì chẳng vui sướng gì, thà rằng ở trong quân ngũ cũng chẳng sung sướng gì, nhưng chí ít nó vẫn có sự tự do, mà lại thuộc diện không quân, tức là gắn liền với bầu trời rộng lớn bao la ngoài kia. Nhưng, người bạn thăm nuôi chưa có tên ấy chợt lo lắng một điều, bèn hỏi:

-Mà, tớ nhớ là cậu sợ độ cao mà? Thế thì sao trở thành phi công được?

Kurogane biết rõ điều đó, nhưng Phi điểu đạo lại là con đường duy nhất để cậu có được tự do khỏi chốn ngục tù, nên bắt buộc phải đối diện với nỗi sợ hãi của chính mình. Biết đâu, sau khi nhận ra căn bệnh này, phi đội trưởng sẽ chuyển cậu sang bộ phận mặt đất thì sao? Như thế thì dù không bay được, cậu vẫn có chân trong Phi điểu đạo và vẫn có cơ hội được ân xá sau khi tham gia hết chương trình.

Một lúc sau, Teshigawara cùng trợ lý dán lên bảng thông tin những bảng phân nhóm đào tạo theo từng chuyên môn căn cứ theo kết quả kiểm tra sức khỏe. Các ứng viên lập tức dừng bữa trưa để xem thử tên mình ở trong mục nào, có cả Kurogane và bạn cậu. Cố chen vào, người bạn tóc đen chỉ tay lên bảng để tra tên mình...

-Phi công...Date...Soujirou!

Đoạn, cậu ấy nhảy cẫng lên đầy vui sướng, có lẽ cậu đã được vào đúng vị trí mà mình mơ ước. Đến lượt Kurogane, cậu cũng tra xem tên mình nằm ở đâu trên các bảng danh sách này. Một hồi sau, cậu tái mặt, mồ hôi vã ra như tắm khiến cho Soujirou - người chiến hữu của cậu tò mò:

-Cậu không thấy tên mình ư?

Nhưng khi nhìn vào bảng, cậu nhận ra rằng mình đã bị hố, vì trên bảng có một hàng tên nằm giữa những cái tên khác:

"Ryukou...Kurogane...Phi công"

Quả thật là "ghét của nào trời trao của ấy". Kurogane được chọn vào trúng ngay cái vị trí mà cậu ngán nhất vì chứng sợ độ cao của mình. Ngồi trong lớp học do chính phi đội trưởng đảm nhiệm, máy chiếu được bật lên. Trên màn ảnh, lịch sử về không quân Nhật với những tấm ảnh đen trắng về những kiểu máy bay cùng những trận không chiến kinh điển lần lượt xuất hiện theo mốc giai đoạn rất cụ thể. Những chiếc máy bay làm nên huyền thoại một thời cho không quân Nhật: Ki-43 Hayabusha, Ki-61 Hien, Ki-84 Hayate và tiêu biểu nhất là A6M Zero,...tất cả đều có mặt trên màn ảnh, làm cho những tân phi công mắt ai cũng lấp lánh ngoại trừ Kurogane. Sau đó, phi đội trưởng Teshigawara bắt đầu đào sâu vào việc phổ biến mục tiêu đào tạo và chiến lược mà các phi công tiền bối đã sử dụng trong chiến đấu. Ngừng một quãng, anh trông thấy Kurogane, người mà hiện giờ vẫn đang giữ kỷ lục về khả năng chịu lực G trong căn cứ có vẻ không chú tâm vào bài tập, liền gọi:

-Ryukou!

Bất giác, tân phi công ấy phải đứng dậy. Nhìn thái độ ngơ ngác của cậu ta, phi đội trưởng cam đoan cậu ta sẽ không chú tâm vào bài học, liền ra một câu hỏi:

-Cậu có biết "Thach Weave" là gì không?

Không thuộc bài, Kurogane ngó sang Soujirou, người mà từ nãy đến giờ đã ghi chép rất đầy đủ những gì mà Teshigawara đã giảng dạy. Thấy bạn cần cứu bồ, Soujirou lập tức ra hiệu, mà Kurogane nhìn trông hệt như là đan len. Nghĩ đại, cậu trả lời với phi đội trưởng:

-Thưa, là "Thach đan len" ạ!

Mọi người trong lớp cười ầm cả lên, riêng Teshigawara thì nghiêm mặt nói:

-Chép phạt cho tôi hai mươi lần về "Thach Weave"!

Kurogane cúi đầu nhận lỗi rồi ngán ngẩm ngồi xuống, bỗng dưng lại bị phạt, mà cũng lỗi tại cậu vì không chịu chú tâm vào bài học. Ngoái người sang bên bạn, Soujirou nói nhỏ:

-Lát nữa tớ sẽ cho cậu mượn vở!

Học xong phần lý thuyết, các tân phi công được ra đường băng nơi những chiếc máy bay đang chờ họ. Không thể tin được! Những chiếc máy bay của thời Thế Chiến thứ Hai, chúng vẫn còn nguyên như mới. Teshigawara nói với các tân phi công:

-Những chiếc máy bay được phục chế này có trang bị thêm hệ thống điều khiển an toàn để phòng trường hợp mọi người không thể kiểm soát được tình hình hoặc không nhảy dù được! Hãy luôn để nó ở trạng thái hoạt động, vì dù buồng lái có bọc mấy lớp carbon thì rơi từ hàng ngàn mét xuống cũng khó mà lành lặn lắm đấy!

Rồi, anh bắt đầu gọi tên từng người và phân vào một trong số những chiếc máy bay đang đậu. Kurogane sợ vã mồ hôi, Soujirou đứng cạnh nói:

-Cậu đừng lo lắng quá! Làm theo lời phi đội trưởng thì mọi việc sẽ an toàn hết cả thôi!

Đành là thế, nhưng mà cứ nghĩ đến cảm giác bay, người thiếu niên ấy lại sợ đến vỡ mật. Trong tâm trí cậu, đó là một cảm giác lơ lửng, chới với, không kiểm soát và rồi đột ngột lao thẳng xuống đất từ khoảng cách lên đến bốn con số. Trông thấy biểu hiện của tân phi công ấy, Teshigawara lập tức gọi:

-Ryukou Kurogane!

Nghe xướng tên, Kurogane như hồn bay phách lạc. Nhờ có Soujirou cổ vũ, cậu mới có can đảm để bước lên. Nhìn sắc mặt tái mét và ướt đẫm mồ hôi lạnh, phi đội trưởng nói:

-Cậu lên chiếc Nakajima B5N2...

Cậu thiếu niên nuốt một ngụm nước bọt và rụt rè nhận lệnh. Lật danh sách, Teshigawara nói tiếp:

-Date sẽ lái chính!

Kurogane ngạc nhiên, trong bụng thầm cảm ơn ông Trời vì đã không phải bắt cậu cầm lái.

...

Ngồi trên chiếc máy bay, Soujirou kiểm tra hệ thống một lần trước khi cất cánh, để đảm bảo các hệ thống mà phi đội trưởng nhắc đến hoạt động một cách hoàn hảo. Kurogane giữ vị trí súng máy, lẽ ra phải thêm một người nữa đảm trách vai trò quan sát giúp cho anh phi công sợ độ cao ấy. Buồng lái dần đóng lại, Soujirou quay lại trấn an bạn:

-Hít thở thật sâu vào! Cứ để việc bay lượn cho tớ, cậu chỉ cần bình tĩnh dùng súng hạ địch đằng sau mà thôi!

Nói thì dễ, nhưng khi sợ thì run tay làm thế nào mà bắn súng được. Tiến ra đường băng, từng chiếc máy bay bắt đầu cất cánh, Soujirou cũng khởi động cánh quạt. Từng dãy nhà chứa dần chạy dọc ra xa tầm mắt, chiếc máy bay cũng đã bắt đầu rời mặt đường băng để phóng mình vào không trung. Xếp cánh phụ lại, Soujirou tranh thủ nhìn ra sau trong khi máy bay đang lấy độ cao, thì thấy Kurogane hai hàm răng va vào nhau lập cập hệt như đang bị lạnh lắm vậy. Cậu sợ! Sợ lắm! Chiếc B5N2 càng xa mặt đất bao nhiêu, nỗi sợ ấy càng khủng khiếp bấy nhiêu. Khi những mái nhà bên dưới chỉ còn là những ô nhỏ bằng một quyển vở, nỗi sợ dâng trào, Kurogane phải vật lộn giữa lý trí và sợ hãi, bằng mọi giá không được để mình trở nên kích động trong lúc đang bay. Tim cậu đập mạnh đến nỗi muốn văng khỏi lồng ngực, không tài nào mà chế ngự được. Lấy trong túi ra một vỉ thuốc an thần, Kurogane dập vào miệng một lúc hai ba viên, thậm chí cậu nghĩ rằng cả nắm luôn thì càng tốt và dùng chính nước bọt của mình để cố đẩy những viên thuốc đắng ngắt đó trôi nhanh xuống dạ dày. Soujirou thấy bạn uống thuốc mà phát hoảng, cậu lo nhỡ bị sốc thuốc thì không biết đường nào mà cấp cứu ngay lúc đang giữa trời như thế này. Hít thở sâu, cuối cùng Kurogane đã tạm bình tĩnh trở lại. Sau nhiều phút lộn xộn, chiếc Nakajima của đôi bạn đã lên được 1000m. Nhìn những cụm mây trắng bồng bềnh, sao trong lòng phi công thiếu niên "không được can đảm" này cứ xốn xốn lên. Mà cũng dĩ nhiên, vì thuốc an thần chỉ có tác dụng tạm thời làm dịu nỗi sợ chứ hoàn toàn không dẹp tan nó đi được. Có lẽ, sau chuyến bay này, Kurogane cần đến gặp bác sĩ tâm thần hoặc xin đổi vị trí đào tạo. Bật chế độ lái tự động, tranh thủ chưa có ai xuất hiện trong phạm vi 800m, Soujirou quay sang bạn và mở lời:

-Chịu lực G tốt quá cũng khổ thật phải không, Kuro-kun? Bị chọn vào đúng vị trí mà cậu sợ nhất!

Trong lúc này mà có một cuộc trò chuyện nhỏ thì sẽ đỡ sợ hơn, Kurogane thầm cảm ơn người bạn thân của mình vì điều đó, và đáp:

-Tớ chỉ mong là sau trận này, tớ sẽ xin chuyển xuống bộ phận mặt đất! Có lẽ, bay lượn không phải là thế mạnh của tớ!

Soujirou đồng ý với suy nghĩ của bạn. Một phi công sẽ chẳng là tích sự gì nếu sợ độ cao, và sớm rút lui luôn là một sự lựa chọn khôn ngoan. Đang tính nói chuyện tiếp, trực giác đã mách bảo phi công chính quay trở lại vị trí. Quan sát xung quanh, cậu nghe thấy tiếng động cơ lạ ở phía sau, cả Kurogane cũng nghe được. Giúp bạn nhìn ra sau, xạ thủ sợ bay trông thấy sau những đám mây, hai chiếc Mitsubishi A5M xông ra. Soujirou lập tức nói:

-Kuro-kun, chuẩn bị súng máy!

Kurogane lập tức vào vị trí chiến đấu, khẩu trung liên đã sẵn sàng nhả đạn. Tắt hệ thống lái tự động, Soujirou bắt đầu hạ độ cao xuống để vừa tăng tốc, vừa tạo khoảng không để đồng đội có thể tấn công kẻ thù. Hai chiếc A5M lập tức chia ra, một người bay vòng qua bên trái chiếc B5N2 và người còn lại thì tiếp tục bám đuôi mục tiêu. Phi công tóc đen bình tĩnh tránh chiếc máy bay bên sườn bằng cách lái về phía bên phải. Nhưng, tốc độ của chiếc máy bay ném ngư lôi không thể nào bì được so với hai chiếc tiêm kích truy đuổi.

TẠCH! TẠCH! TẠCH!

Khi khoảng cách thu hẹp xuống còn 550m, hai chiếc A5M bắt đầu khai hỏa. Đạn rít qua buồng lái, buộc lòng Kurogane phải bắn trả. Nhưng mà, nỗi sợ cũ đã trở lại, đôi tay cậu run không thể nào mà đưa thước ngắm vào đúng mục tiêu được. Một khẩu súng máy không thể nào địch nổi với bốn họng súng của máy bay địch, khoảng cách càng gần thì độ chính xác của họ cũng tỷ lệ thuận theo.

TẠCH! TẠCH! XOẸT!

Bất thình lình, một tràng đạn nhằm thẳng vào khoang lái của Soujirou. Một luồng điện khá mạnh từ bộ phận điều khiển truyền thẳng vào người phi công trẻ khiến cậu ngất lịm, chiếc máy bay mất lái dần chúi mũi xuống. Quay ra sau, Kurogane kinh hãi khi trông thấy người bạn thân của mình đã đổ gục trên tay lái, kim chỉ cao độ rớt xuống với một tốc độ báo động. Trong tình huống nguy cấp, hoặc là cầm lái, hoặc là máy bay sẽ hoặc gãy cánh, hoặc đâm luôn xuống đất, Kurogane phải lựa chọn. Đương nhiên là không ai lại chọn cái chết cả trừ khi đang chán đời, nhưng nỗi sợ độ cao và những tràng đạn đang bắn rát phía sau lại khiến cậu chững lại. Lắc đầu mấy cái thật mạnh, phi công thiếu niên lập tức áp người Soujirou để cầm lấy cần lái và bẻ về phía sau.

VÈO!

Chiếc B5N2 liền cất đầu lên cao, khiến cho hai chiếc A5M đang nhào xuống bị lố đà. Độ cao ở chỉ báo là 650m so với mực nước biển, Kurogane nên giữ nó ổn định ở mức này. Từ dưới bụng góc 5 và 7 giờ, hai chiếc tiêm kích lại tiếp tục nhả đạn, buộc cậu phải bay lách sang trái, sau đó lại rẽ sang phải để tránh đạn. Ít phút sau, Soujirou dần mở mắt trở lại, cậu trông thấy bạn mình, hai tay đang nắm chặt cần lái và tránh những phát bắn nguy hiểm ở phía sau. "Đó mới chính là Kuro-kun!" Cậu thầm vui mừng khi trông thấy sự sợ hãi đã hoàn toàn bị chế ngự trong Kurogane, nói:

-Tớ tỉnh rồi!

Lập tức, phi công phụ quay trở lại khẩu súng máy của mình. Rất nhanh, cậu nhằm ngay chiếc A5M bên trái, đôi mắt chất chứa căm thù, hàm răng nghiến lại thành một tiếng chắc nịch:

-Mẹ kiếp...!

TẠCH! TẠCH! TẠCH!

Rồi cậu bóp cò, những viên đạn trung liên bay qua cánh quạt của chiếc tiêm kích và găm trúng vào động cơ khiến nó bốc khói. Không ngừng lại, Kurogane tiếp tục bóp chặt cò súng, nã đạn xối xả vào đầu chiếc A5M ấy đã nằm gọn trong thước ngắm của cậu.

BÙM!

Đầu chiếc máy bay ấy phát ra một tiếng nổ rồi bốc cháy ngùn ngụt, sau đó là mất độ cao và buộc phi công đó phải nhảy dù ngay. Mất đồng đội, chiếc A5M còn lại nhằm vào khoang xạ thủ, quyết bắn hạ Kurogane trước khi chạm đến Soujirou. Bình tĩnh quay súng về phía ấy, xạ thủ chiếc B5N2 tiếp tục nã đạn. Được một lúc, Soujirou lại bẻ cần nhào xuống khiến Kurogane vuột mục tiêu ra khỏi thước ngắm. Nhưng, không phải để chạy trốn, phi công trẻ bật ngay cánh phụ rồi lại quay sang hướng ngược lại. Hành động này, cố tình khiến cho chiếc A5M để lộ phần bụng dưới của mình, Soujirou nói to:

-Kuro-kun!

Kurogane chĩa thước ngắm vào đúng chỗ tử của kẻ địch và bóp cò.

TẠCH! TẠCH! TẠCH! ẦM!

Chiếc A5M bị thủng bụng, khói đen từ chỗ thủng trào ngay ra ngoài, sau đó phải rời khỏi cuộc chiến và xác nhận phần thua thuộc về mình. Còn chiếc B5N2, thân sau và mặt trên hai cánh bị bắn thủng lỗ chỗ, may mà cánh phụ, cánh tà và đuôi vẫn còn tương đối nguyên vẹn. Kiểm tra lại đạn dược, Kurogane thấy chỉ còn chưa tới 300 viên, lỗi ở cậu một phần khi chưa khắc phục được chứng sợ độ cao. Tình hình đã tạm ổn trong giây lát, cậu quay lại chỗ Soujirou và ngỏ ý:

-Về nhà nhé?

Phi công trẻ đồng ý với bạn:

-Về nhà!

Rồi, cậu lái chiếc B5N2 thương tật bay về phi trường, cũng mất kha khá thời gian. Thấy bên dưới, các phi công khác cũng đã trở về, một số phải ngồi trên xe rơ moóc với máy bay của mình đang nằm bẹp trên cáng. Trông thấy chiếc máy bay cuối cùng đã trở về, mọi người vẫy tay reo hò như chào đón những người anh hùng đã trở về sau cuộc chiến. Cố gắng đáp chiếc Nakajima xuống đường băng, Soujirou đã vận dụng hết tất cả sự cố gắng và kỹ thuật học được để hạ cánh, và thật may mắn là mọi chuyện cũng xuôi chèo mát mái. Khoang lái mở ra, các tân phi công và kỹ thuật viên ào đến chúc mừng tổ bay của chiếc ném ngư lôi, vì sự cố gắng của họ và những chiến công đầu tiên trên một chiếc máy bay không chuyên chống lại hai chiếc tiêm kích bám đuổi. Đến bên tổ bay của chiếc B5N2, phi đội trưởng Teshigawara nói:

-Màn trình diễn trên chiếc Nakajima của hai cậu làm tôi ngạc nhiên đấy!

Quay sang Ryukou, anh hỏi:

-Cậu còn sợ độ cao nữa không?

Kurogane nghe vậy thì chưng hửng:

-Sao...sao phi đội trưởng biết em sợ độ cao?

Phi đội trưởng nhún vai cười và trả lời câu hỏi của phi công thiếu niên:

-Tôi đã biết ngay từ khi gọi cậu lên nhận máy bay rồi! Mà, sau chuyến bay này, cậu có muốn chuyển sang bộ phận mặt đất không?

Kurogane quay trở lại Soujirou, người bạn ấy chỉ im lặng mỉm cười, cậu luôn luôn tôn trọng quyết định của bạn. Giờ đây, sau khi nỗi sợ độ cao đã bị khống chế, sao trong lòng phi công phụ kiêm xạ thủ chiếc B5N2 lại thật nhẹ nhõm khi phải chọn lựa con đường cho chính mình. Sau một hồi suy nghĩ, cậu mạnh dạn quyết định:

-Em xin được có một chiếc tiêm kích cho mình!

Phi đội trưởng cũng thầm mong là mình sẽ nghe sự lựa chọn này từ chính miệng của tân phi công ấy. Vì nếu cậu ấy chọn mặt đất thay vì bầu trời thì cái tiềm năng chống chọi với lực G sẽ là một sự lãng phí vô cùng. Gật gù hài lòng, anh nói:

-Vậy thì ngày mai cậu cứ tiếp tục lên lớp của tôi, và nhớ tập trung vào bài học đấy!

...

Tại phòng y tế của phi trường, Kurogane đang trò chuyện với bác sĩ, cậu thuật lại toàn bộ sự việc từ một người rất sợ độ cao cho đến việc trông thấy Soujirou bị ngất vì trúng đạn và bỗng dưng mọi nỗi sợ hãi khi bay lượn biến mất không còn một chút dấu vết. Phân tích lời khai của người phi công thiếu niên, vị bác sĩ đã nhanh chóng nhận ra được vấn đề, liền giải đáp:

-Đó là do cú sốc tâm lý! Việc hình thành và mất đi một sự sợ hãi nào đó đều do ảnh hưởng bởi một cú sốc tâm lý có mức độ tương đương! Việc cháu trông thấy bạn bị ngất vì trúng đạn và thôi thúc phải giữ cho máy bay không rơi đã khiến cháu mất đi nỗi sợ độ cao vốn có!

-Vậy ra...-Kurogane chợt hiểu ra một điều-Chính là lý do mà phi đội trưởng đã bắt cháu phải lên chiếc B5N2!

...

 _"Đó là một thời!_

 _Cái thời mà bố ngồi trên những chiếc máy bay của cái môn thể thao tên là "Phi điểu đạo"! Sư tổ luôn dạy bố phải tập chế ngự nỗi sợ của mình. Nhưng, nỗi sợ độ cao thì khi còn sinh thời người lại không đủ khả năng giúp bố đối mặt với nó! Nhưng, nhờ phi đội trưởng, bố cuối cùng đã vượt qua được nỗi sợ của chính mình!_

 _Tối rồi đấy, các con! Mai còn phải đến trường nữa!_

 _Nhưng mẹ ơi, bố đang kể chuyện hay lắm! Cho tụi con nghe tiếp đi!_

 _Nào, mẹ nó! Em không thấy mắt lũ trẻ đang lấp lánh lên sao?_

 _Mẹ giận mấy bố con đấy! Kể chuyện nhanh rồi đi ngủ nhé! Mẹ cho em nó ngủ trước đây!_

 _Hai mẹ con ngủ ngon nhé! Và...mèo mẹ cùng mèo út đã đi ngủ!_

 _Mèo bố kể tiếp chuyện cho hai mèo con nhé?_

 _Để xem kể đến đâu rồi nhỉ? Mèo bố dạo này già rồi nên hơi lẩm cẩm một chút!_

 _Chuyện mèo bố không còn bay chung với chú Soujirou đấy ạ!_

 _Đúng rồi, với chú Soujirou! Khi ấy, bố là xạ thủ trên chiếc Nakajima..."_


	2. Phi xuất thứ 2

**TẬP 2: CÁNH CHIM TỰ DO**

Căn cứ không quân Naha.

Ở đầu đoạn đường băng, một chiếc Nakajima Ki-43 đang từ từ đáp xuống trong khi một chiếc Kawasaki Ki-61 thì bay tà tà trên đầu để quan sát. Trong khoang chiếc Hayabusa, điện đàm cất tiếng của phi đội trưởng Teshigawara:

-Cậu tắt động cơ rồi buông lỏng cần lái ra, đáp xuống chầm chậm thôi!

Phi công tuân theo sự chỉ dẫn đó, anh chỉnh cho thân máy bay vào vị trí cân bằng rồi tắt động cơ. Hai bánh đáp trước vừa đặt xuống mặt đường băng thì có một sự xóc nhẹ ở trong buồng lái. Bình tĩnh đạp thắng, chiếc Ki-43 từ từ chậm lại, đến ngay vị trí của bộ phận tiếp tế mặt đất thì dừng hẳn. Khi đã yên tâm, chiếc Ki-61 cũng bắt đầu việc hạ cánh. Từ trong buồng lái, Kurogane bước ra, vầng trán cậu ướt đẫm mồ hôi. Đây là lần đầu tiên sau khi dứt được nỗi sợ độ cao, cậu mới có thể tự lái một chiếc máy bay cho riêng mình. Khi đã đặt chân xuống đường băng, chiếc Nakajima được nhanh chóng đưa vào nhà chứa. Vài phút sau, chiếc Kawasaki của phi đội trưởng cũng đã đáp xuống một cách rất nhẹ nhàng. Bước ra khỏi khoang lái, Teshigawara đến bên Kurogane. Vỗ vai phi công thiếu niên, anh có lời khen:

-Cậu tiến bộ nhanh lắm, Ryukou!

Phi công thiếu niên đáp lại một cách khiêm tốn:

-Nhờ có sự kèm cặp của phi đội trưởng Teshigawara cả!

Phi đội trưởng của Phi điểu đạo chỉ lắc đầu cười. Anh phải công nhận là ở cái tuổi của Kurogane mà có thể chịu đựng được áp lực cao đến mức có thể gây chết người thì rõ ràng đây là một phi công đầy tiềm năng mà nếu chỉ dành cho máy bay dân sự thì thật là một sự lãng phí. Anh nói với cấp dưới:

-Chúng ta còn ở đây lâu dài, nếu chỉ gọi họ không thì tôi cảm thấy khó nghe quá! Hay là thế này, cậu cứ gọi tên tôi đi! Tôi sẽ không trách đâu.

Kurogane hơi bối rối. Dù gì đi nữa, phi đội trưởng cũng là bậc đàn anh, nếu xưng một cách ngang hàng như vậy thì thật thất lễ. Tuy nhiên, chính Teshigawara cũng đã đồng ý với điều đó, và phi công thiếu niên cũng xem nó như việc thực hiện một mệnh lệnh do cấp trên ban ra. Còn có việc phải làm, phi đội trưởng bước đi. Thêm vài phút sau nữa, một chiếc A6M3 Zero màu trắng dần đáp xuống, một chiếc Ki-43 khác thì đang lượn vòng vòng rất chậm rãi để đợi đường băng được làm trống trước khi đặt bánh xuống. Kurogane nán lại để xem, thấy từ trong khoang chiếc Zero, một bóng hồng trạc tuổi cậu xuất hiện với mái tóc dài và đôi mắt cùng một màu tím sáng. Có cả con gái nữa ư? Cậu phi công tự hỏi, rồi chợt nhớ lại cái tờ đăng ký mình đã nhận được khi còn ở trong nhà tù có cả mục dành cho nữ. Thấy đồng đội mới đứng trơ ra nhìn mình, cô gái ấy hỏi:

-Sao? Cậu từ trước đến giờ chưa hề thấy một nữ phi công nào ư?

Không phải là không thấy, nhưng nữ phi công thì xưa nay khá hiếm. Chẳng cần đợi cậu bạn kia trả lời, cô phi công giới thiệu:

-Tôi là Azuma Chihiro, đồng đội sắp tới của cậu! Còn cậu thì sao?

Thấy đã đến lượt mình, Kurogane trả lời:

-Tôi là Ryukou Kurogane! Rất hân hạnh được gặp cậu!

Chuyển sang một đề tài khác, Chihiro - tên của cô phi công - hỏi rằng:

-Tôi thắc mắc muốn biết lý do gì đã đưa cậu đến Phi điểu đạo?

Sợ đụng đến chuyện quá khứ, Kurogane có ý né tránh:

-Chỉ là, tôi muốn tự do!

Chihiro bèn hỏi tiếp:

-Không lẽ ở nhà, bố mẹ cậu quản cậu nghiêm lắm sao?

Cậu thiếu niên khẽ lắc đầu:

-Không! Bố mẹ tôi lao đầu vào công việc suốt nên chìa khóa nhà cửa đều trong tay tôi cả!

-Hay là,-Cô gái trẻ tiếp tục đặt câu hỏi-Cậu thích được cảm giác bay lượn tự do trên bầu trời?

Kurogane tiếp tục phủ nhận:

-Cũng không! Vì trước khi đến đây, tôi rất sợ khi phải lên chỗ cao!

Trong suy nghĩ của Chihiro, cô đã dần khoanh vùng được thân phận thật sự của đồng đội mình. Để chắc chắn, cô vờ hỏi:

-Vậy, cậu có muốn khóa học này diễn ra nhanh hơn hay không?

Cậu phi công trẻ tuổi chợt nhận ra ẩn ý của nữ đồng đội. Chỉ một chút khinh suất, mà Chihiro đã nắm bắt được thân phận của Kurogane - một thằng tù. Cảm thấy hơi khó xử, nhưng cậu thiếu niên vẫn gượng gạo cười mà đáp rằng:

-Nhanh hơn để làm gì cơ chứ? Tôi cảm thấy rất vui và tự do vô cùng khi được sống trong Phi điểu đạo!

Chiếc Ki-43 cuối cùng đang đáp xuống đường băng, với Soujirou ngồi trong khoang lái. Chihiro sau khi nghe được câu trả lời của Kurogane thì gật gù cười, nhưng bên trong thì ẩn ý sự khinh thường, bản thân cậu thiếu niên ấy cũng nhận ra được điều đó. Thấy mục đích của cuộc trò chuyện này đã đạt được, cô nói với người đồng đội mới quen của mình:

-Tôi có việc, hẹn gặp lại trên lớp nhé!

Kurogane gật đầu. Tiễn cô phi công tò mò ấy xong, cậu quay trở lại Soujirou vừa đặt chân xuống đường băng, đôi bạn khoác vai nhau một cách thắm thiết. Nhìn về phía xa, phi công tóc xám trông thấy Chihiro đang trao đổi với phi đội trưởng Hayate - đúng cách mà anh ta đã đề nghị ban nãy.

-Tân phi công Ryukou là tù nhân, em thiết nghĩ chúng ta nên đề phòng việc cậu ta bỏ trốn khỏi đây!

Nghe những gì mà cấp dưới đề xuất, phi đội trưởng khoát tay. Anh không muốn ngày đầu gặp nhau mà đồng đội đã nghi ngờ lẫn nhau như thế này, bèn cam đoan với Chihiro:

-Em cứ an tâm! Cậu ta sẽ không trốn đi đâu!

Nữ phi công không biết từ đâu đã khiến cho Hayate quả quyết như vậy. Nhưng, đó là ý kiến của cấp trên và cô cũng không dám cãi. Chứng kiến thái độ ấy từ đầu đến đuôi, Kurogane đã có một cảm giác gì đó rất khó ưa với Chihiro. Đợi khi nữ phi công ấy đi rồi, phi đội trưởng gọi:

-Ryukou!

Tuân lệnh, cậu thiếu niên bước lại. Ghé vào tai cấp dưới, Hayate nói nhỏ:

-Nơi này không tiện, cậu hãy đến văn phòng của tôi để hai ta có thể trò chuyện!

Kurogane cảm thấy hơi lo. Dẫu vậy, cậu không thể cãi lại lời của phi đội trưởng.

...

Ngồi trong văn phòng của Hayate, phi công thiếu niên thấy xung quanh được bày biện rất nhiều mô hình máy bay Nhật trong Thế Chiến thứ hai, còn các mô hình của Mỹ, Anh, Đức, Liên Xô thì được trưng bày theo từng ngăn riêng trong một chiếc tủ kính nhiều tầng đặt ở góc phòng. Phi đội trưởng đi vào, cửa nẻo khóa lại rất cẩn thận để phòng có một người thứ ba vô tình đi vào. Rót một tách trà nóng, Hayate mời Kurogane. Cậu thiếu niên hai tay đón lấy một cách đầy trân trọng rồi nhấp môi. Đợi cấp dưới uống xong, phi đội trưởng mới hỏi bằng một lời lẽ rất chân thành:

-Cậu vào tù vì tội gì?

Mọi chuyện cũng đã vỡ lỡ, Kurogane cũng không dám giấu giếm cấp trên, bèn trả lời:

-Em đấu kiếm để trả thù cho sư phụ, và đã lỡ tay hạ sát đối thủ!

-Thế cậu bị kết án bao lâu?-Hayate hỏi tiếp.

-Hai năm!-Kurogane ngập ngừng.

Phi đội trưởng trầm ngâm một lát, hai mắt anh nhìn qua lá xách cửa sổ, những chiếc máy bay vẫn đang tiếp tục cất cánh và đáp xuống ở ngoài kia, không lúc nào tiếng động cơ có thể ngừng lại. Nghĩ lại vấn đề của phi công thiếu niên kia, Hayate suy nghĩ. Ở cái tuổi của cậu ta, ngồi tù đã là một thứ vô cùng khủng khiếp, mà vì một tội danh nghiêm trọng là giết người thì việc mà Chihiro khuyến cáo anh đề phòng âu cũng có cơ sở. Nhưng, Kurogane đã có lòng thành kể lại quá khứ của mình, đó cũng chính là điều duy nhất giúp Hayate tin tưởng cậu thiếu niên ấy. Cậu ta tham gia Phi điểu đạo để tìm lấy tự do cho chính mình, mà lại là một phi công giàu tiềm năng để khai thác. Xem lại các bài học và thực hành, Kurogane đều đã hoàn thành tốt. Lật danh sách máy bay, Hayate chọn ngay một chiếc A6M5-Kou Reisen, sau đó ghi vào tờ phiếu trên bàn. Xong, anh đưa cho cấp dưới và nói:

-Từ hôm nay, cậu sẽ lái chiếc máy bay này. Hãy chăm sóc nó cho thật tốt!

Kurogane hơi bất ngờ, nhưng trong lòng cậu cũng vui lắm vì đã được phi đội trưởng tin tưởng giao phó trọng trách. Đón lấy tờ giấy, cậu xin phép rồi sau đó khẽ rời khỏi văn phòng. Ngồi lên ghế, Hayate lật sang danh sách các tân phi công, với ba người mà anh đã khuyên tròn: Kurogane, Soujirou và Chihiro. Uống một ly rượu Sake, phi đội trưởng tự nói với chính mình:

-Cố gắng một chút là sẽ có một phi đội trong mơ thôi mà!

...

Đến nhà chứa máy bay, Kurogane đưa cho bộ phận kỹ thuật tờ phiếu của phi đội trưởng Hayate. Theo sự chỉ dẫn của đội trưởng lực lượng mặt đất, trước mắt phi công thiếu niên là một chiếc máy bay Zero - huyền thoại một thời của không quân Nhật trong Thế Chiến thứ hai. Các chi tiết đều mới toanh, ngoài vài bộ phận hỗ trợ tiên tiến cùng với khoang lái được bọc carbon và kính chống đạn ra thì tất cả những thứ còn lại đều đúng với nguyên mẫu thời chiến. Đọc các thông số, mẫu A6M5-Kou có hai pháo Type 99 trên hai cánh với 125 quả đạn ở mỗi bên. Kurogane lẩm nhẩm một lát, nếu tính thêm hai băng đạn dự trù được ép dưới cánh và khoang phụ có thể tự động nạp thì tính ra cậu nhiều hơn các đồng đội Zero khác những 150 quả đạn ở cả hai khẩu pháo. Tốc độ lên cao và góc lượn cũng kém hơn so với bản gốc, cũng hợp lý vì chiếc máy bay phải gánh thêm nhiều cân nặng, nhất là vấn đề đạn dược và bảo vệ cho phi công. Nhưng dù sao đi nữa, nó vẫn là một chiếc máy bay rất linh hoạt và đáng sợ vô cùng nếu trong tay của một phi công giàu kinh nghiệm. Kurogane thì lại hơi lo lắng, khi cậu chưa hề thực chiến một trận nào mà lại được phi đội trưởng giao ngay cho một chiếc máy bay tối tân và kén chọn như thế này. Bước vào trong khoang lái, Kurogane kiểm tra các chi tiết theo đúng những gì phi đội trưởng đã chỉ dạy trên lớp. Mọi thứ vẫn tốt, lúc này phi công thiếu niên mới nhận lấy chiếc máy bay mới cho mình. Chiếc A6M5 được đưa ra đường băng để làm quen với người chủ mới. Khi mọi thứ đã sẵn sàng, Kurogane nhấn ga. Cánh quạt xoay tít, chiếc máy bay cũng bắt đầu di chuyển. Bật cánh phụ để tăng lực nâng cho thân máy bay, phi công thiếu niên chậm rãi tăng tốc. Khi đã gần đến 300m, chiếc Zero nhấc bánh khỏi đường băng, tuy rằng hơi dài hơn một chút so với chiếc Ki-43. Chuyển cánh phụ sang chế độ bình thường, Kurogane thả lỏng tay lái để cho máy bay tiếp tục lên cao. Vài phút sau, khi đã ở độ cao gần 2000m, cậu mới bắt đầu thao diễn. Bẻ cần sang trái, chiếc Zero ngoan ngoãn tuân theo dù vẫn còn hơi cứng tay một chút. Quay trở lại phi trường, Kurogane bắt đầu hạ độ cao xuống để tăng tốc, cũng như bật máy phun khói để trình diễn. Đứng bên dưới, Soujirou trông thấy bạn đang làm quen với chiếc Zero với những vệt khói trắng để lại trên bầu trời xanh, cả phi đội trưởng Hayate cũng đứng trên tháp không lưu để quan sát.

Bay đến bãi tập bắn, Kurogane lao xuống với động cơ giảm xuống còn 25% để tránh tốc độ quá cao sẽ bẻ gãy đôi cánh của chiếc Zero. Khi đã vào tầm bắn, cậu bóp cò.

TẠCH! TẠCH! TẠCH!

Một tràng đạn dài chạy xéo vào nhau trước khi tụ lại trên mặt bia ngắm. Xong một tấm, Kurogane tăng tốc và nâng máy bay lên khi đã hơi gần mặt đất. Chuyển cánh phụ sang chế độ chiến đấu, cậu lộn ngay một vòng và nhắm vào mục tiêu bên cạnh cái bia đã bị hạ hồi nãy.

TẠCH! TẠCH! TẠCH!

Thêm một loạt đạn nữa và cái bia ấy cũng phải chịu chung số phận với người bạn bên cạnh mình. Lao xuống gần mặt đất một lần nữa để lấy lại tốc độ, Kurogane lần này không cất đầu lên cao nữa mà quẹo hẳn sang phải một vòng khá gắt. Chiếc máy bay lượn theo hướng mà phi công thiếu niên mong muốn rất nhanh, nhưng đồng thời khí áp trong buồng lái cũng tăng lên một cách đột ngột khiến cậu cảm thấy hơi khó chịu. Tấm bia thứ ba vừa nằm gọn trong thước ngắm, phi công trẻ bóp cò.

TẠCH! TẠCH!

Chiếc bia bị bắn thủng lỗ chỗ với loạt đạn còn ít hơn ban nãy, cũng nhờ Kurogane bay chậm và độ cao thấp hơn. Không để cho bụng máy bay trượt dài trên đất, cậu thiếu niên tăng ga, đưa con chim sắt dần trở lại bầu trời nơi nó thuộc về. Từ dưới sân bay, ba chiếc máy bay không người lái dần cất cánh. Vừa lúc đó, điện đàm của Kurogane phát tiếng của phi đội trưởng:

-Cố gắng bắn hạ chúng đi nhé! Còn không, tôi e là cậu sẽ phải nhảy dù đấy!

Phi công thiếu niên toát mồ hôi trước nhiệm vụ mang tính ép buộc này. Lần trước trên chiếc Nakajima B5N2, Kurogane chỉ mới đảm nhiệm vai trò là xạ thủ súng máy trong khi tay lái thì giao cho Soujirou. Nay vừa là phi công vừa là xạ thủ, cậu cảm thấy chưa sẵn sàng mấy. Tuy nhiên, ba chiếc máy bay giả định kia đã tạo thành đội hình và đang tiến đến chỗ của cậu thiếu niên, và chắc chắn chúng không được lập trình để nương tay với cậu. Hít một hơi thật sâu, Kurogane rẽ chiếc A6M5 sang bên trái để vào cuộc chiến. Ba chiếc máy bay giả định lập tức đuổi theo mục tiêu, khoảng cách giữa đuôi của chiếc Zero và mũi chiếc gần nhất là 600m và chầm chậm giảm dần. Đẩy cần lái xuống, Kurogane cố gắng cắt đuôi ba tên robot bay phía sau cậu và chúng cũng bắt chước lao xuống. Với góc bổ nhào 15 độ so với trục vuông góc, tốc độ tăng lên rất đáng kể. Khi đã được gần 600 km/h, phi công thiếu niên bật cánh phụ lên và lập tức cất đầu chiếc tiêm kích lên. Với lực nâng của cánh phụ cùng tốc độ, chiếc A6M5 trong nháy mắt đã lộn ngược bụng lên trời và bay thẳng về phía tốp máy bay không người lái.

TẠCH! TẠCH! TẠCH!

BÙM!

Một loạt đạn bắn ra từ Kurogane và con robot bay ngoài cùng bên trái đã rơi rụng. Hai chiếc còn lại nhằm kẻ địch mà nổ súng.

TẠCH! TẠCH! TẠCH! TẠCH!

VÈO!

Tuy nhiên, chiếc Zero có người lái lại quá nhanh để hệ thống ngắm tự động có thể bắn thật chính xác. Vừa bay được một quãng, Kurogane lượn trở lại và tiếp tục xông tới hai chiếc máy bay được lập trình. Rê kính ngắm vào chiếc ở giữa, phi công thiếu niên bóp cò.

TẠCH! TẠCH! TẠCH!

ẦM!

Loạt đạn bắn cháy động cơ của chiếc tiêm kích không người, mà nếu có thì phi công cũng sẽ bị che mắt bởi khói lửa mịt mù bên ngoài. Mất độ cao lẫn động năng, nó dần rơi xuống và để lại một cột khói đen cho bầu trời. Còn lại một chiếc, nó nhanh chóng quay đầu và bám theo Kurogane đang thoát thân sau đòn tấn công vừa nãy. Lần này, chiếc cuối cùng ấy đuổi khá ư là gắt. Tuy nhiên, trong phòng của mình, Hayate lại đang nhìn qua ống kính của chiếc máy bay truy đuổi, tay phải phi đội trưởng cầm cần lái từ từ rê đến gần cái đuôi của chiếc A6M5 đang cố lắc khỏi tầm ngắm phía trước.

TẠCH! TẠCH! TẠCH!

Một loạt đạn từ sau bắn tới, đuôi máy bay của Kurogane đã có một chút sứt mẻ. Không để đối phương bắt bài mình, phi công thiếu niên một lần nữa nhào xuống. Lần này, cậu nhào một vòng lộn ngược bụng lên trời, trên nóc buồng lái có thể thấy mặt đất chạy vun vút ra sau. Chiếc máy bay không người lái lao xuống để truy đuổi, với bàn tay của phi đội trưởng Hayate thì nó tốt hơn hai người ban nãy của mình.

TẠCH! TẠCH! TẠCH!

Thêm một tràng đạn nữa bắn tới, may mắn là không trúng vào máy bay. Không cho địch thêm cơ hội tấn công, Kurogane bật cánh phụ một lần nữa. Ngay sau đó, cậu bẻ cần lái ra sau trước khi vặn nó sang bên phải. Ngay lập tức, chiếc A6M5 xoay một vòng trên không và nhanh chóng nhằm thẳng vào góc trên chiếc máy bay giả định, đúng ngay góc chết của nó.

TẠCH! TẠCH! TẠCH!

ROẠT!

Một loạt đạn từ chiếc Zero nhằm vào cánh phải của kẻ địch, bẻ gãy nó trong tích tắc. Trên màn hình, Hayate chỉ còn thấy trời đất xoay một cách điên cuồng đúng như những gì mà chiếc máy bay không người lái đang làm. Đến khi tín hiệu đã bị mất, phi đội trưởng tựa ra mặt sau của ghế, một nụ cười đầy hài lòng nở trên môi anh. Thấy đạn đã hết, Kurogane nhấn nút thay đạn. Bên trong máy bay, những ổ và hòm đạn đã vơi được tháo ra và nhường chỗ cho những cái mới đầy ắp. Một phút sau, bốn khẩu súng đã được nạp đạn trở lại, cũng còn đúng một thùng đạn dự trữ. Không còn kẻ thù, phi công thiếu niên thở phào nhẹ nhõm rồi nói vào điện đàm:

-Đây là Ryukou! Xin phép không lưu cho được hạ cánh!

Một hồi sau, bên kia đã phúc đáp lại:

-Không lưu nghe rõ, cậu cứ thoải mái hạ cánh! Mừng đã về nhà!

Được phép, Kurogane nhằm máy bay về hướng phi trường Naha để chuẩn bị hạ cánh. Đường băng rất trống trải, phi công thiếu niên giảm động cơ xuống mức tối đa và từ từ hạ thấp độ cao với hai cánh phụ được xả ra để làm nhiệm vụ tiếp đất. Chiếc Zero đáp xuống đường băng với một cú nảy nhẹ rồi sau đó chậm dần và dừng hẳn ngay khi phi công trẻ đã đưa được nó gần mé nhà chứa. Chui ra khỏi buồng lái, Kurogane cảm thấy thật thoải mái khi được hít thở lại bầu không khí trong lành bên ngoài, thứ mà bên trong khó mà có được trong lúc đang bay trừ khi mở cửa sổ ra. "Chiếc A6M5 này thật tuyệt!" cậu nghĩ vậy. Ngoại trừ khuyết điểm ở hỏa lực và thiếu giáp bảo vệ ra thì các tính năng bay lượn đều khá trơn tru và linh hoạt. Vấn đề là kinh nghiệm tác chiến, thời gian sẽ giúp cậu trả lời cho điều đó. Trong nhà chứa, còn có ba chiếc Zero khác cùng mẫu với cái bên ngoài đang đợi. Hai phi công đang đứng bên trong chính là một bất ngờ khác dành cho Kurogane: Soujirou và Chihiro.

Từ phía sau phi công thiếu niên, một bàn tay vỗ nhẹ lên vai khiến cậu giật mình quay lại. Là phi đội trưởng Hayate, anh nói với Kurogane:

-Cậu đã chứng tỏ mình là một tiềm năng lớn cho Phi điểu đạo! Từ bây giờ, cậu sẽ là "Sakai 4" của "Phi đội Sakai"! Hãy cố gắng hết sức để các bậc tiền nhân có thể tự hào với thế hệ phi công tương lai của nước ta!

"Phi đội Sakai" - như một sự vinh danh cho huyền thoại của không quân Nhật - Sakai Saburo. Kurogane cảm thấy hơi lưỡng lự, vì cậu đã nhận được quá nhiều đặc ân từ phi đội trưởng trong khi bản thân thấy mình vẫn chưa có cống hiến gì ra hồn để có thể xứng đáng được đứng trong hàng ngũ này. Nhìn trên danh sách treo trên tường bên cạnh cửa đẩy trong nhà chứa, phi công thiếu niên thấy tên của mình cùng thứ tự và máy bay, cũng như các thành viên khác: Hayate - Sakai 1 - Phi đội trưởng, Chihiro - Sakai 2 - Trinh sát, Soujirou - Sakai 3 - Hộ công, Kurogane - Sakai 4 - Yểm trợ. Nhìn danh sách, tim Kurogane bỗng đập thình thịch, như báo hiệu cho cậu biết rằng một cuộc đại chiến trên bầu trời có thể đang đến gần, và bản thân khi ấy sẽ là đôi cánh quần đảo giữa muôn trùng kẻ địch với những họng súng lạnh lùng chực chờ được bắn cho tan nát đối thủ...

...

 _"Bố khi ấy như là một thằng may mắn một cách Trời đánh Thánh vật! Chưa hề thực chiến, chưa có kinh nghiệm, thế mà lại trở thành một phần trong đội bay ưu tú do chính phi đội trưởng dìu dắt! Với bố, nó là một vinh dự lớn lao dành cho một thằng tù như bố thuở đó. Dư chấn của nó, đến bây giờ bố vẫn không thể nào quên được!_

 _Tại sao Phi điểu đạo lại không được phổ biến rộng rãi vậy bố?_

 _Máy bay từ xưa đến nay là thứ luôn kén chọn. Không phải ai cũng có đủ điều kiện để mà bước lên nó! Ngày trước, trong một trăm người ghi danh Phi điểu đạo, chỉ có tối đa hai mươi người là được bước lên máy bay. Đến bây giờ, quá trình tuyển chọn vẫn đúng như thế, vì vậy nó khó mà phổ biến cho tất cả được!_

 _Nhưng chắc khi ấy không ai có thể ngờ rằng bố lại trở thành chỉ huy lừng danh của lực lượng mặt đất sau này phải không ạ?_

 _Bố cũng chả ngờ đến điều đó! Sau khi cô con bỏ bố mà đi, bố đã từng đau đớn vật vã, như thể cả thế giới đã quay lưng lại với bố. Và rồi, chú Soujirou đã đưa cho bố tờ rơi mà từ đó, bố đã có thể thay đổi cả vận mệnh của chính mình! Dẫu vậy, trong ký ức của bố, hình bóng của những chiếc Zero là không thể dứt bỏ đi được._

 _Vậy, nếu Phi điểu đạo trở lại, bố liệu có trở về không ạ?_

 _Chắc chắn! Nếu ngày đó đến, hẳn bố sẽ gặp lại những người bạn cũ Reisen của mình!" (Chú ý: "Reisen" là danh xưng của phi công Nhật dành cho tiêm kích Zero)_


	3. Phi xuất thứ 3

**TẬP 3: PHI ĐỘI SẤM CHỚP**

Trong văn phòng, phi đội trưởng Hayate đang xem lại màn trình diễn của Kurogane trong ngày đầu tiên cậu thiếu niên bước lên chiếc A6M5 Zero. Theo kỹ thuật, tay lái trẻ đó vẫn còn mắc một số lỗi có thể ảnh hưởng đến khả năng chiến đấu. Tuy nhiên, khả năng chịu đựng lực G phi thường cùng với một chút điên rồ của Kurogane đã giúp cho máy bay của cậu thoát khỏi việc trở thành một quả cầu lửa lơ lửng trên trời. Với một tân binh, có khả năng chống chọi lại một lực lượng hơn hẳn so với mình thì rõ ràng đó là một tài năng, Hayate đã nhanh chóng chú ý đến cậu bé tóc xám tro này từ khi cậu ta chứng tỏ bản thân qua bài tập chịu lực G và vị trí súng máy trên chiếc Nakajima B5N2. Nhưng Kurogane vẫn còn non nớt, phi đội trưởng cần phải rèn giũa thêm, cũng như hai thành viên còn lại mà anh đã chọn cho phi đội Sakai. Mỗi thành viên đều sở trường và sở đoản của bản thân, phần còn lại thì phụ thuộc vào kinh nghiệm và phối hợp tác chiến. Đáp ứng đủ hai điều kiện còn lại, chắc chắn Hayate sẽ có trong tay một phi đội vô địch...

Trong phòng ngủ kiêm luôn cả phòng khách, Kurogane và Soujirou đang nghỉ trưa với mỗi người tập trung vào sở thích của riêng mình. Trong khi người phi công tóc đen đang thử tài thiện xạ của mình với những chiếc phi tiêu cắm chi chít xung quanh hồng tâm của cái bia gắn trên vách tường, Kurogane thì ngồi lặng lẽ bên chiếc bàn sắt và đọc "Binh pháp Tôn Tử" đã được dịch sang tiếng Nhật. Thật là một điều khó hiểu khi có một thiếu niên mười lăm tuổi mà lại bỏ thời gian cho một cuốn sách thâm nho mà đến cả người lớn còn thấy đôi chỗ không thể nào giải thích suông được. Cậu phi công đọc rất ngấu nghiến, điều đó chứng tỏ rằng Kurogane hiểu nó, thậm chí có thể là tâm đắc với từng câu chữ trong sách. Vấn đề là, đó không phải là loại sách để giải trí đầu óc, trái lại còn bắt nó phải hoạt động cật lực hơn nữa. Thấy bạn đọc sách mải mê, sau khi phóng xong cái phi tiêu cuối cùng trên tay, Soujirou mới hỏi một câu để đuổi cái không khí ngột ngạt và có phần nhạt như nước ốc ở trong phòng:

-Cậu thấy thế nào khi được tự lái một chiếc máy bay cho mình, Kuro-kun?

Kurogane tạm dừng việc đọc và lắng nghe câu hỏi của bạn. Trong óc cậu thiếu niên, đó là một cảm giác hồi hộp khi bay, thót tim khi chao lượn, nghẹt thở khi chiến đấu và phấn khởi khi chiến thắng. Tóm lại, Phi điểu đạo tập hợp tất cả cảm xúc lại và cô đọng trong lòng Kurogane khiến cậu không thể giải thích ra một cách suông ruột được. Việc được chọn vào phi đội Sakai, đó là một niềm vinh dự lớn lao vô cùng, nó khiến một tân binh có nhân thân chẳng tốt đẹp gì như cậu phi công thiếu niên ấy ngỡ ngàng, sau đó thì mừng rỡ như một đứa trẻ được bố mẹ tặng quà. Những cảm xúc đó, nó vỡ òa ra từ khi nỗi sợ độ cao chấm dứt ám ảnh cậu bé. Đến bây giờ, khi bay giữa các tầng mây, Kurogane mới nhận ra được một thứ mà sợi xích sợ hãi đã từng giam cầm cậu khỏi nó từ rất lâu - những đám mây trắng và chân trời vô tận. Cảm giác ấy...một cảm giác tự do...

Qua giờ nghỉ trưa, những cánh chim sắt lại được tung lên bầu trời. Từng chiếc Zero của phi đội Sakai, dưới sự chỉ huy của Hayate tuần tự rời khỏi mặt đường băng. Theo đội hình từ bên phải qua là tuần tự: Phi đội trưởng, Chihiro và Soujirou, trong khi bên phải là Kurogane trong vai trò phi công trợ cánh cho phi đội trưởng. Sau vài phút, toàn phi đội đã ở độ cao 1800m, Hayate nói với các đội viên:

-Tôi biết mọi người rất hồi hộp khi lần đầu được huấn luyện phi đội như thế này. Nhưng không sao, trừ những người tự tiện tách đội trong chiến đấu hoặc phạm lỗi kỹ thuật thì chắc chắn sẽ không có một ai bị bắn rơi cả!

Có vẻ phi đội trưởng rất tự tin vào khả năng của bản thân khi cam đoan sẽ không có một đồng đội nào bị rơi rụng nếu theo sát chỉ dẫn của anh. Với tư cách là phi công trợ cánh, Kurogane càng phải bám sát đuôi của đội trưởng và cũng chính là nhiệm vụ duy nhất dành cho phi công thiếu niên ấy. Phi đội Sakai bắt đầu bài huấn luyện dưới sự giám sát của Hayate, bản thân anh cũng bên cạnh các đội viên để đảm bảo quá trình luyện tập diễn ra êm đẹp. Bài học bao gồm cơ động theo nhóm, các chiến thuật đồng đội và kỹ thuật xử lý các tình huống phát sinh trong khi bay hoặc thậm chí tận dụng nó để đánh lạc hướng kẻ địch. Theo hướng dẫn của phi đội trưởng, các thành viên trong đội bay đều bật ống phun khói, nhờ đó mà chỉ huy có thể phát hiện ra bất cứ lỗi thao tác nào mà các đồng đội của mình đang mắc phải. Ba chiếc A6M5 với những vệt khói trắng đan vào nhau hệt như có một chiếc áo len đang dở dang trên bầu trời. Hayate cảm thấy khá hài lòng vì các tân binh của phi đội đã tiếp thu bài học rất nhanh chóng dù có một số thao tác phức tạp vẫn còn đôi chút vụng về. Thấy đã bắt đầu vào giai đoạn mới, phi đội trưởng liền nói qua radio:

-Thế là tốt rồi, giờ hãy chỉnh đốn đội hình lại nào!

"Rõ!" Cả ba đội viên lập tức quay về vị trí bay của mình, mất thêm chừng hai phút để mọi chuyện lại đâu vào đấy. Hướng trở về sân bay Naha, Hayate nói với đồng đội:

-Các phi đội khác cũng đã bắt đầu bước vào giai đoạn thực chiến rồi, mọi người hãy chuẩn bị tinh thần đi! Cứ thuộc bài và thả lỏng cơ thể ra, rồi tất cả sẽ trở thành những "Ace" thực thụ!

Kurogane nghĩ ngay đến quân bài mà vừa là một mà cũng là mười một nút trong trò xì dách, còn hiểu theo cách của Hayate thì cậu hoàn toàn mù tịt. Giữ vững vị trí, phi đội Sakai từ từ tiếp cận sân bay mà mình vừa cất cánh. Từ bên dưới, mọi người có thể thấy rất nhiều phi đội khác đang quần đảo tử chiến.

VÙ! TẠCH TẠCH TẠCH! TẠCH TẠCH!

Đột nhiên từ phía sau, một chiếc Zero trắng bốc lửa phừng phừng lao xẹt qua mắt Kurogane, bám theo cái đuôi đen ngòm ấy là hai chiếc Kawasaki Ki-61-Ib đang lao với tốc độ chóng mặt. Giờ khai chiến đã điểm, Hayate tuyên bố:

-Vào vị trí chiến đấu!

-Sakai 2, nghe rõ!-Chihiro đáp lại rất rõ ràng.

-Sakai 3, sẵn sàng!-Soujirou tiếp tục.

-Sakai 4, sẵn sàng!-Kurogane là người cuối cùng kết thúc.

Không để lỡ mất một giây nào trong khi kẻ địch còn đang bận bắn giết lẫn nhau, phi đội Sakai nhanh chóng bay vào cái chảo lửa đang sôi sục giữa trời ấy. Trên màn hình máy tính được lắp trong thân máy bay, Kurogane có thể thấy những mục tiêu địch đã được đánh dấu phân biệt với các đồng đội khác, cậu giữ vững vị trí sau sườn để hỗ trợ cho phi đội trưởng. Thấy hai mục tiêu đang bay ở hướng 11 giờ, Soujirou và Chihiro lập tức chia thành một cánh nhỏ để tiếp cận đội bay của địch. Còn lại Hayate, anh nói với Kurogane ở phía sau:

-Bám sát đuôi của tôi! Nếu có tên nào đánh lén, hãy nhớ hai mươi lần chép phạt "Thach Weave" của cậu!

Có vẻ đụng chạm nỗi đau cũ, nhưng nhờ nó mà phi công thiếu niên ấy mới có thể học thuộc những gì mà cậu đã lỡ đánh mất trong lúc ngủ gật khi trước. Hai chiếc A6M5 bay xuyên qua những tiếng súng âm vang, những quả cầu lửa bùng nổ và những cột khói đen đúa vốn đã phá tan bầu trời xanh tĩnh lặng thuở nào. Trong kính ngắm của Hayate, một chiếc Ki-43-II của Nakajima đã vào tâm, anh lập tức bóp cò.

TẠCH TẠCH TẠCH! TẠCH TẠCH!

Kurogane từ phía sau cũng lập tức hưởng ứng bằng cách nổ súng. BÙM! Một tiếng nổ rền vang, chiếc máy bay bị đánh dấu ban nãy bốc cháy và xoay thân tứ phía trước khi rơi rụng xuống đất. Lấy độ cao, Sakai 1 ngay sau đó đã bắt gọn thêm một chiếc A6M3 khác đang mải mê đuổi bắn kẻ địch phía trước.

TẠCH TẠCH! TẠCH TẠCH TẠCH!

ROẠT!

Hai tràng đạn của phi đội Sakai một lần nữa đã bắn gãy lìa cánh trái của mục tiêu đó. Nhân lúc Kurogane không để ý, chiếc Ki-61-Ia bị truy đuổi ban nãy đã vòng ra sau cậu và tấn công.

TẠCH TẠCH TẠCH TẠCH!

Thấy đường đạn bay rát từ phía sau, phi công thiếu niên lập tức lắc đuôi và bay luồn dưới bụng của Hayate. Hiểu ý của cấp dưới, phi đội trưởng đột ngột giảm tốc độ và bật cánh phụ lên. VÈO! Một vòng lộn nhào đẹp mắt của Sakai 1 đã khiến tay phi công lúng túng không kịp xử lý. Theo quán tính, anh ta lập tức đuổi theo Hayate, mà không ngờ rằng sau lưng mình, chiếc Zero của Kurogane đã dần đưa mũi súng vào đuôi kẻ địch.

TẠCH TẠCH! TẠCH TẠCH TẠCH TẠCH!

ROẸT!

Phát đầu bắn nhử bằng súng máy, sau đó Sakai 4 mới khai hỏa hết cả bốn khẩu nhằm thẳng vào cánh tà của chiếc Kawasaki. Bị gãy mất bộ phận thăng bằng quan trọng, tay phi công đó cố gắng điều khiển chiếc máy bay đang dần mất độ cao trong tuyệt vọng. Quay trở lại đội hình, Hayate khen cấp dưới:

-Nắm bắt chiến thuật tốt lắm, Sakai 4!

Kurogane chỉ cười khì đáp lại:

-Chỉ là may mắn thôi, thưa đội trưởng!

Chiến trường vẫn còn đang gào thét, tốt nhất là không nên tán gẫu vào lúc này. Hai chiếc Zero của phi đội Sakai lập tức theo dấu của Soujirou và Chihiro để có thể hỗ trợ họ nếu cần thiết. Cách mũi Hayate và Kurogane cỡ 2km, hai thành viên còn lại đang quần đảo giữa vòng vây của hàng chục chiếc máy bay với đủ chủng loại. Tuy nhiên, hỏa lực của đối phương cũng tán loạn, vì họ vẫn còn bận phải bắn hạ lẫn nhau trên cái chiến trường chỉ có bạn trong từng phi đội như thế này. Bay hết tốc lực về phía các đồng đội, Sakai 1 và Sakai 4 tranh thủ giây phút trống trải hiếm có này để mà thay đạn. Khi khoảng cách giữa hai đồng đội giảm dần xuống còn 970m, hai chiếc A6M5 đều đã nạp đạn xong. Hayate lập tức gọi cho Chihiro và Soujirou:

-Cày luống đôi, xen kẽ vào nhau nhé!

-Sakai 2, nghe rõ!

-Sakai 3, nghe rõ!

Thực hiện mệnh lệnh, hai chiếc Zero lập tức hướng về phía hai đồng đội phía xa của mình, kéo theo là vài ba chiếc máy bay tham lam đằng sau. Soujirou và Chihiro dần bay cao hơn đầu của Hayate và Kurogane đằng trước, đám phi công truy đuổi phía sau vẫn bám theo với hy vọng sẽ bắn trúng đối phương một vài loạt đạn. Họ không biết rằng, có hai tia chớp vô hình đang nhằm vào những cái bụng dưới đang ngửa lên để truy sát hai phi công của đội Sakai.

TẠCH TẠCH! TẠCH TẠCH!

BÙM! ẦM!

Hai trong số năm chiếc trúng loạt đạn của Sakai 1 và Sakai 4 bốc cháy rơi xuống, trong khi ba chiếc còn lại lập tức tản ra để tránh ăn đạn. Thấy mưu kế đã công hiệu, Chihiro và Soujirou lập tức quay lại ứng chiến. Nhằm ngay tốp hai chiếc máy bay vừa mới thoát khỏi mũi súng của Hayate và Kurogane, nhưng vẫn không thể ra ngoài tầm bắn của phi đội Sakai.

TẠCH TẠCH! TẠCH TẠCH TẠCH TẠCH!

ROẠT!

Một chiếc máy bay bên phải bị trúng loạt đạn chí tử của Soujirou mà rơi xuống, chiếc còn lại thì may mắn trốn thoát. Vẫn còn ba chiếc, phi đội Sakai phải tách ra để xử lý những cái đuôi lì lợm đó. Không rời phi đội trưởng nửa bước, Kurogane thấy Soujirou đang truy đuổi một chiếc A6M3 Mod 22 bay ngược ra phía sau lưng của cậu, trong khi Chihiro thì đang giảm tốc độ để có thể lượn vòng ra sau đối phương đang ngon trớn với tốc độ cao. Mục tiêu đằng trước cố gắng vùng vẫy, nhưng vẫn không thể nào thoát được tâm ngắm của hai chiếc Zero trong phi đội Sakai.

TẠCH TẠCH TẠCH TẠCH!

RẦM!

Chiếc máy bay xấu số trúng đạn bốc cháy ngùn ngụt rồi rơi xuống. Đến lúc này, Hayate nói với Kurogane:

-Làm tốt lắm, Sakai 4! Nhưng vẫn còn Sakai 2 và Sakai 3 cần hỗ trợ đấy!

Giữa chiến trường hỗn loạn, phi công thiếu niên chọn đại một người gần nhất để cậu có thể cơ động thật nhanh. Ngay lập tức, Sakai 1 và Sakai 4 chia làm hai hướng khác nhau. Khi đã bay đến gần người mà Kurogane hy vọng đó là Soujirou, nhưng cậu chỉ trông thấy Chihiro đang quần đảo trong vòng vây của máy bay địch. Nghĩ đến cô gái đó cùng những lời châm chọc khi trước, phi công thiếu niên dùng dằng. Cậu muốn cho người đồng đội nữ đó bị bắn rụng luôn để dạy cho một bài học về sự tôn trọng người khác. Nhưng, một thứ khác đang âm ỉ thôi thúc Kurogane chống lại suy nghĩ đó, vì cho rằng hành động bỏ rơi đồng đội để trả thù là một sự hèn nhát đáng phỉ nhổ.

TẠCH TẠCH! TẠCH TẠCH TẠCH TẠCH!

ROẠT!

Chiếc Zero của Chihiro bắt đầu có những vết xước rõ ràng trên thân, nếu tiếp tục ăn đạn thì chắc chắn cô gái sẽ trở thành cây đuốc ngay. Chẳng còn cách nào khác, Kurogane nghiến răng mà quay chiếc máy bay của mình vào chiến cuộc. Bay ngang trên đầu những kẻ đang bám đuôi Chihiro, Sakai 4 đột ngột lao xuống.

TẠCH TẠCH!

BÙM!

Loạt đạn của Kurogane bắn trúng khoang lái làm mục tiêu chúi mũi lao xuống mặt đất. Bật cánh phụ lên, cậu thiếu niên gập cần lái ra sau, chiếc A6M5 nhanh chóng ngửa bụng xoay một vòng đúng 180 độ ra sau, kim báo lực G vọt lên một cách chóng mặt nhưng vẫn còn trong khả năng chịu đựng của cậu. Còn một tên nữa đang cố bay tránh, nhưng anh ta đã quá chậm để thoát khỏi tầm ngắm của Sakai 4.

TẠCH TẠCH TẠCH!

ROẠT! ẦM!

Đuôi máy bay bị gãy, kèm theo là lửa bốc cháy nghi ngút từ thùng xăng. Tuy đã giúp cho Chihiro chạy thoát, nhưng Kurogane sau đó đã thế chân cho đồng đội để trở thành con mồi của những tên địch phía sau.

TẠCH TẠCH! TẠCH TẠCH! TẠCH TẠCH TẠCH!

Hỏa lực địch từ phía sau bắn ra xối xả, phi công thiếu niên dùng hết khả năng của mình để tránh những loạt đạn nguy hiểm đó. Chiếc Zero của Kurogane đã có những vết xước sâu trên thân cánh, nếu nó mà bị bắn gãy hoặc thủng thì coi như xong đời. Cậu gọi vào điện đàm:

-Sakai 4, hỏa lực dày đặc, không lắc chúng được!

-Nghe rõ, Sakai 4!

Tiếng của phi đội trưởng Hayate đáp lại rất rõ ràng. Từ góc 8 giờ, anh và Soujirou đã quay lại, cả hai cùng áp sát mục tiêu đang truy sát Kurogane với những mũi súng chực chờ được khai hỏa.

TẠCH TẠCH TẠCH TẠCH!

BÙM! BÙM!

Một chiếc máy bay địch bị bắn rơi, một chiếc khác thì bị bắn cháy phải tản đi. Vẫn còn hai chiếc đang dai dẳng bám theo Kurogane, cậu không thể nào mạo hiểm đánh võng dưới sức ép hỏa lực như thế này. Nếu thêm một tên nữa bị hạ, việc giải quyết kẻ còn lại không phải là vấn đề gì với phi công thiếu niên.

TẠCH TẠCH!

ẦM!

Vừa ước xong thì đã linh nghiệm, một trong hai chiếc máy bay địch đã bị bắn hạ bởi người thứ ba. Đan chéo với Hayate và Soujirou chính là thành viên thứ hai của phi đội Sakai, Chihiro. Chộp ngay cơ hội, Kurogane tắt động cơ và bật cánh phụ lên.

VÙ!

Trước mắt tay phi công còn lại đang truy đuổi, anh ta há hốc khi trông thấy chiếc Zero phía trước lộn ngược ra sau mình đúng một cú xoay thân rất hiểm hóc. Vừa ra sau đuôi kẻ thù, động cơ của Sakai 4 lập tức khởi động trở lại. Tận dụng sự mất độ cao, Kurogane nhằm vào giữa cánh tà và đuôi sau của đối thủ, hai mắt đanh lại và đôi tay xiết cò.

TẠCH TẠCH TẠCH TẠCH!

BÙM!

Đòn tấn công sấm sét ấy đã xuyên thủng bình xăng và gây cháy, khí áp nhanh chóng bùng lên làm chiếc máy bay phía trước phát nổ, chỉ còn khoang lái của phi công là được che chở cẩn thận nên dần rơi xuống. Xong trận đánh căng thẳng, Kurogane thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Nhìn trên màn hình, các phi đội khác hầu như đều đã bị bắn rơi hoặc không còn khả năng duy trì chiến đấu. Thế là kết quả chẳng cần phải dài dòng, phi đội Sakai đã chiến thắng. Tập hợp đội hình trở lại, Hayate có lời khen với các tân binh của anh:

-Mọi người làm tốt lắm!

Những chiếc A6M5 của phi đội ưu tú sau đó tuần tự đáp xuống đường băng. Bước ra khỏi khoang lái, Kurogane giờ mới có thể nhìn cho tường tận những vết thương trên từng chiếc máy bay của phi đội. Những vết xước vẫn còn ấm trên lớp vỏ bọc, phi công thiếu niên có thể cảm nhận được nhiệt độ kinh khủng mà chiếc máy bay của cậu đã chịu đựng trong suốt cuộc chiến vừa qua. Còn những phi công bị bắn hạ, họ đều ngồi trên những toa xe thu hồi bên cạnh những gì còn lại của chiếc máy bay mình đã từng lái. Kurogane trông thấy mới nhớ rằng phi đội trưởng có nhắc đến một dây chuyền sửa chữa đặc biệt với đội ngũ kỹ sư hoạt động ngày đêm để đưa những con chim sắt gãy cánh nhanh chóng trở lại hàng ngũ. Liếc sang máy bay của Chihiro, đó không còn là vết xước nữa, mà lỗ đạn chi chít ở trên thân và cánh. Kurogane chết lặng, vì những vết thương ấy là do chính cậu gián tiếp gây ra. Nếu cậu ra tay sớm hơn, có lẽ cô gái đã không phải chịu những cú bắn nguy hiểm như thế này. Bước xuống chiếc Zero của mình, Chihiro bước đến bên Kurogane để nói một lời cảm ơn:

-Nếu không có cậu giúp, có lẽ tớ đã bị bắn rơi mất rồi!

Quay sang cô gái, cậu thiếu niên ấy chỉ đáp lại bằng vẻ mặt lạnh lùng tỏ ra không quan tâm. Nhìn ánh mắt đó, Chihiro thầm hiểu ra một lời nhắc nhở cho quá khứ, chính những câu nói thiếu thiện chí khi trước của cô đã đưa đến khuôn mặt bây giờ của Kurogane. Chép miệng một cái, cậu bé ấy đáp:

-Chỉ vì tớ không muốn trở thành một kẻ mà đến tư cách của kẻ bỏ đi còn không có!

Xong, Kurogane quay lưng bỏ đi một mạch. Đứng nhìn từ xa, Hayate cảm thấy lo lắng vì chuyện này. Nếu trong nội bộ phi đội có mâu thuẫn, hiệu quả chiến đấu sẽ bị ảnh hưởng. Anh đã quan sát toàn bộ thao tác của các thành viên trong lúc chiến đấu và thấy Kurogane đã để một lỗ hổng thời gian khá lớn mà cậu ta có thể bù vào bằng cách hỗ trợ cho Chihiro khi ấy. Dẫu sao, điều đáng mừng là phi công thiếu niên đã không bỏ rơi đồng đội, và Sakai 2 vẫn tiếp tục bay sau đó. Vấn đề sắp tới cho phi đội trưởng là, anh phải tạo sự tiếp xúc giữa các thành viên để giảm thiểu sự xung đột đến mức có thể và tạo mối đoàn kết cho phi đội Sakai sau này. Tất cả những thứ đó đều được ghi chép tường tận trong quyển nhật ký của Hayate:

 _"Sakai 2 - Azuma Chihiro_

 _Ưu điểm: Tầm nhìn xung quanh tốt, kỹ thuật tốt_ _Khuyết điểm: Kiểm soát hỏa lực chưa tốt_

 _Sakai 3 - Date Soujirou_

 _Ưu điểm: Tỷ lệ chính xác khi bắn cao, tầm nhìn trực diện cực tốt_ _Khuyết điểm: Thiếu phương hướng khi chiến đấu một mình_

 _Sakai 4 - Ryukou Kurogane_

 _Ưu điểm: Kỹ thuật tốt, sức chịu đựng cao, chiến đấu đơn độc tốt_ _Khuyết điểm: Cần cải thiện tác chiến đồng đội"_

...

 _"Mười năm sau,_

 _BÙM! ẦM!_

 _Mặt đất và bầu trời bị cày xới liên tục bởi bom đạn và tiếng súng âm vang. Trên nền đất xanh cỏ, những hàng xe tăng Đức thời Thế Chiến đang tiến lên với những họng súng liên tục khai hỏa về phía bên kia chiến tuyến là những xe tăng của Liên Xô. Bầu trời trên cao cũng không thể đứng ngoài cuộc chiến, khi những cánh quạt máy bay đã che hết những đám mây trắng và vỏ đạn các loại rơi xuống như mưa. Giữa những tầng mây, nhiều chiếc A6M Zero và Kawanishi N1K2 đang quần đảo với những phi đội P-40E-1 Warhawk, F6F Hellcat và P-51D Mustang của không quân Mỹ._

 _TẠCH! TẠCH TẠCH!_

 _BÙM! VÈO!_

 _Xuyên qua một quả cầu lửa từ một người đồng đội bị bắn rơi, một chiếc A6M5 nã một loạt đạn rất điệu nghệ, hạ gục ngay chiếc Warhawk đang định đánh trực diện. Trên đầu phi công ấy khoảng 600m, một chiếc Hellcat lao xuống toan bắn hạ đối thủ._

 _TẠCH TẠCH!_

 _VÚT!_

 _TẠCH! TẠCH TẠCH!_

 _BÙM!_

 _Phi công lái chiếc Zero giảm động cơ xuống mức tối đa khiến kẻ địch lố đà nhào xuống, nhân cơ hội ấy mà bắn gãy đuôi chỉ với hai loạt đạn. Trong buồng lái, ngoài người lính máy bay đang cầm chiếc A6M5, còn có một cậu bé cỡ năm tuổi đang ló qua cổ áo phi công đã được khóa dây lại. Một điều kỳ lạ, đứa trẻ trong lòng ấy không tỏ vẻ sợ hãi trước cảnh bắn giết bên ngoài, trái lại rất làm thích thú vì điều đó, nó nói với người phi công:_

 _-Bố giỏi quá!_

 _Người thanh niên mà chú bé kia gọi là bố, đó là một gương mặt thân quen, với tóc xám tro và ánh mắt đỏ tươi như máu. Bẻ cần lái về phía trận hỗn chiến, viên phi công ấy cùng con mình tiếp tục điều mình cần phải tiếp tục ngay lúc này - đánh bại kẻ thù."_


	4. Phi xuất thứ 4

**TẬP 4: ĐẠI BÀNG QUẦN CHIẾN**

 _"Năm 2019,_

 _Dưới chân trời rộng lớn, một tốp bốn chiếc Kawanishi N1K2-Ja đang theo đội hình mũi tên ở độ cao 1500m. Dẫn đầu phi đội, người chỉ huy nói vào điện đàm:_

 _-Báo cáo tình hình._

 _Ở đầu dây bên kia, một phi công thở hổn hểnh với tạp âm bên ngoài hỗn loạn. Cố giữ lấy sự bình tĩnh, anh ta đáp lại:_

 _-Chúng tôi đang trong vòng vây của năm chiếc Bf 109, ba chiếc có ụ súng bên cánh và hai chiếc Fw 190 A-5/U2. Hỏa lực dày đặc!_

 _Trước mắt phi đội trưởng của bốn chiếc N1K2, anh trông thấy hai phi đội sáu chiếc Nakajima Ki-84 Otsu đang cố gắng thoát khỏi lưới hỏa lực cấp tập từ những chiếc máy bay Đức. Ngay khi vừa phân tích xong tình hình, anh liền nói với các đội viên:_

 _-Chia làm hai mũi, theo lệnh tôi thì tất cả cùng lao xuống. Mục tiêu trọng tâm là những chiếc Bf 109 có mang ụ súng bên cánh!_

 _"Rõ!" ba phi công còn lại đồng thanh. Theo đường bay của chỉ huy, phi đội bắt đầu tăng độ cao, chẳng mấy chốc đã lên đến 1800m. Khi khoảng cách hai bên đã thu hẹp, đội trưởng của bốn chiếc Kawanishi thấy các đồng đội Nakajima đang dần rơi rụng. Không thể để cho tình hình này tiếp diễn, ngay khi vừa đến vị trí mình đã vạch sẵn, anh ra lệnh:_

 _-Lao xuống!_

 _Ngay tức khắc, bốn chiếc N1K2 chúi mũi xuống với tốc độ chóng mặt. Đưa ngay một chiếc Bf 109 có lắp ụ súng đang đắc ý vì vừa bắn cháy địch thủ của mình xong, phi đội trưởng bóp cò._

 _TẠCH TẠCH! BÙM!_

 _Bốn họng pháo 20 ly trút đạn cấp tập xuống đầu của viên phi công lái chiếc máy bay Đức đó. Trong tích tắc, một luồng điện từ khoang lái giật mạnh tuy không nguy hiểm cho tính mạng nhưng cũng đủ làm anh ta ngất lịm, kéo theo là chiếc Bf 109 thủng lỗ chỗ rơi xuống. Theo gương của phi đội trưởng, ba phi công còn lại kịp thời giải cứu các đồng đội Ki-84 của mình và bắn rơi một chiếc Messerschmitt cùng với làm bị thương hai chiếc khác. Sau giây phút hoảng hốt, các máy bay Đức bắt đầu ổn định lại đội hình với hai chiếc Fw 190 nhằm ngay sườn của phi đội N1K2 mà trờ tới. Thấy tình huống như vậy, phi đội trưởng lập tức bảo mọi người:_

 _-Tách ra!_

 _TẠCH TẠCH TẠCH TẠCH!_

 _ROẠT!_

 _Hai tràng đạn lạnh lùng bắn ra từ những họng súng làm rách một bên cánh của người chỉ huy, dẫu sao thiệt hại cũng không quá nghiêm trọng. Nhân lúc đối thủ chưa kịp lấy đà tẩu thoát, anh bật cánh phụ và bẻ cần lái ngược ra sau đánh một vòng ngoạn mục. Bụng dưới của chiếc Focke-Wulf đã vào tầm ngắm, phi đội trưởng lạnh lùng bóp cò._

 _TẠCH TẠCH TẠCH! RẦM!_

 _Trong nháy mắt, đuôi chiếc Fw 190 gãy rời ra và thân cháy ngùn ngụt tựa như một bó đuốc sống, buộc phi công phải nhanh chóng nhảy dù ra ngoài. Tuy nhiên, mọi chuyện không dễ dàng như thế, một phi đội bốn chiếc Bf 109 với súng ống tận răng đang tiếp cận với khoảng cách độ gần cả cây số._

 _Ở dưới mặt đất, mọi người đang hồi hộp dõi theo màn hình TV đang ghi hình trận không chiến đầy hứa hẹn này. Trên khán đài đông đúc, một phụ nữ trẻ mang thai đang cùng hai đứa con một trai một gái của mình ngồi xem. Nhìn chiếc Kawanishi có tên của phi công đang cầm lấy, thằng bé hớn hở cầm tay mẹ chỉ vào màn hình to mà giục:_

 _-Mẹ ơi, nhìn kìa! Bố đang lái máy bay đấy!_

 _Người mẹ trẻ với mái tóc nâu ngắn không muốn vì sự ham vui của con mà làm phiền những khán giả xung quanh nên chỉ bế nó ngồi trở lên ghế và nhắc nhở:_

 _-Bố đang chiến đấu, con đừng làm ồn kẻo khiến cho bố phân tâm!_

 _Cậu bé mới lên năm nghe thế bèn hỏi lại:_

 _-Chẳng lẽ bố nghe thấy con nói sao?_

 _Người mẹ gật gù cười:_

 _-Bố không chỉ nghe, mà còn thấy mẹ và các con đang làm gì bên dưới nữa đấy!_

 _Với sự hiếu động của tuổi thơ, chú nhóc bèn đứng lên ghế, hai tay vẫy lên bầu trời xanh và cố hét thật to:_

 _-BỐ ƠI CỐ LÊN! MẸ VÀ CHÚNG CON ĐỀU ỦNG HỘ CHO BỐ!_

 _"Nào, Tetsu!" người mẹ trẻ sợ con làm phiền những người xung quanh bèn bế nó xuống. Cô không vui với cách hành xử của con chút nào, dù nó có thành ý cổ vũ cho bố._

 _VÙ!_

 _Định nhắc nhở con thì chợt có một bóng đen bay vụt qua trên đầu khiến cô và mọi người đều ngước lên nhìn. Bé gái lên ba nhìn chăm chú thì thấy một chiếc N1K2 đang truy đuổi đối phương rất sát sao. Như nhận ra một thứ, em bèn bập bẹ nói với mẹ và anh:_

 _-Mẹ và anh ơi! Bố kìa!_

 _Nhìn lên màn hình, quả thật chiếc máy bay vừa nãy khớp với tên của chiếc đang bay trên ấy, nó sau đó nhanh chóng bắn hạ chiếc Fw 190 đang tính chạy trốn, mũi chiếc tiêm kích Đức cày một luống dài trên nền đất xanh cỏ với thân bốc khói đen ngòm. Lộn ngược một vòng, người cầm lái không ai khác chính là phi đội trưởng, anh quay trở lại khán đài và bắn gãy cánh thêm một chiếc Bf 109 nữa rất dễ dàng, khán giả vỗ tay chúc mừng rất nhiệt liệt. Bay ngang qua mắt ba mẹ con đang dõi theo, chàng trai tóc xám vẫy tay chào qua cửa kính chống đạn."_

...

Năm 2009, Sân bay liên hợp Naha.

Trong phòng học, Kurogane đang ngồi nghiền ngẫm những kỹ thuật bay phức tạp mà cậu vừa ghi chép lại từ bài giảng của Hayate. Vấn đề mà phi công thiếu niên đặt ra, đó là khi áp dụng trong thực tế thì sẽ như thế nào, và làm sao xử lý các tình huống có thể xảy ra? Lật sang một trang nháp, cậu vẽ sơ máy bay, đường bay theo hướng dẫn rồi sau đó vẽ thêm những máy bay khác đang tiếp cận ở nhiều phía. Vẽ kiểu này cũng không ổn, vì đối phương có thể tiếp cận mình theo chiều dọc, sơ sảy một giây là rơi rụng như chơi. Thật tình, chẳng hiểu sao đầu óc Kurogane đặc sệt không nghĩ ra được thứ gì. Tạm buông bút, cậu sực nhớ ra cái bụng của mình đang gào lên vì đói. Chắc đây là nguyên nhân chính làm tắc nghẽn dòng chất xám, cậu bèn thu dọn sách vở đứng dậy.

-Kuro-kun, đi ăn trưa với tớ nhé?

Một tiếng nói bất thần từ phía sau cất lên làm cậu phi công giật bắn cả người. Quay mặt lại, hóa ra là Chihiro, nhưng tại sao cô lại gọi bạn một cách quá thân mật như thế? Điều này đặt ra cho Kurogane một câu hỏi:

-Cậu nghĩ ra cái biệt danh "Kuro-kun" ở đâu mà gọi tớ vậy?

Chihiro cười tươi mà đáp lại rằng:

-Tại tớ nghe Date-san lúc nào cũng gọi cậu như thế nên nghĩ nó có vẻ thân thiết lắm! Cậu không thích nó sao?

-À không!-Kurogane gãi đầu-Đó là biệt danh mà Soujirou luôn gọi tớ lúc còn nhỏ. Tớ chỉ thấy hơi đường đột chút xíu mà thôi!

Phi công nữ chú ý trên mặt của bạn, cô để ý rằng cậu ta vẫn còn chút gì đó khó chịu với mình. Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, đây cũng một phần là lỗi của Chihiro khi lôi ra điều mà Kurogane đã muốn giấu ngày đầu đến đây. Vì vậy, bữa trưa này cũng xem như là một cách để làm lành, trong một phi đội thì tốt nhất đừng để mất hòa khí với nhau. Thấy đồng đội đang chờ câu trả lời của mình, Kurogane đắn đo một chút...

Vài phút sau, lời mời của Chihiro đã có kết quả khi cô và Kurogane cùng ngồi chung bàn. Trước khi vào bữa ăn, cô gái bắt chuyện trước:

Mà, Kuro-kun à! Tớ có một chuyện muốn xin lỗi cậu.

Cậu phi công điềm nhiên trả lời:

-À, không! Cậu không có lỗi gì đâu!

-Không!-Chihiro lắc đầu-Tớ thật sự có lỗi với cậu. Lẽ ra, tớ không nên tiết lộ chuyện không hay của bản thân cậu cho phi đội trưởng!

Cộc...

Cô phi công vừa mới dứt lời đã trông thấy bận đặt cốc nước đang uống dở xuống bàn. Sợ có điều gì phật ý Kurogane, Chihiro tỏ ra bối rối không biết nói sao cho bạn không giận. Tuy nhiên, cậu thiếu niên sau đó chỉ cười nhẹ mà từ tốn trả lời:

-Tại vì ngày đầu chưa quen nên còn sinh nghi nhau cũng dễ hiểu thôi mà. Vả lại, người đáng ra phải xin lỗi chính là tớ mới đúng!

-Tại sao thế, Kuro-kun?-Cô phi công không hiểu ý của đồng đội.

Kurogane uống một ngụm nước, sau đó cậu chép miệng nói với vẻ đầy sự hối tiếc:

-Tớ đã định bỏ mặc cậu cho đối thủ bắn hạ dù khi đó bản thân không hề bị ai truy đuổi phía sau!

Là chuyện khi trước, Chihiro có nhớ. Sau buổi tập trận đó, những lời nói và điệu bộ lạnh lùng của Kurogane đã khiến cô trằn trọc trên giường suốt đêm. Quả thật là cậu ấy đã định trả thù, nhưng bản thân lại không thể giương mắt đứng nhìn đồng đội bị bắn hạ trong khi mình có đủ khả năng để hỗ trợ - một hành động hèn hạ với một phi công. Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, Chihiro vẫn thấy mọi lỗi lầm đều đổ vào cô. Nếu không có những lời nói dại dột của mình khi trước, có lẽ đã không xảy ra mối hiềm khích vừa qua. Thấy thức ăn của hai người đang dần nguội lạnh, cô bèn giục bạn:

-Mà, Kuro-kun. Thức ăn nguội mất rồi!

Vừa lúc Kurogane uống xong cốc nước, cậu lập tức cùng Chihiro cầm đũa và bắt đầu bữa trưa.

Trong văn phòng của Hayate, phi đội trưởng đang có một cuộc điện thoại nho nhỏ bằng tiếng Anh. Bên đầu dây kia hỏi:

-Sao? Cậu muốn thách đấu à?

Phi đội trưởng từ tốn đáp:

-Không! Chỉ là tôi muốn có một buổi tập nho nhỏ với các cậu mà thôi!

-Các cậu đã chuẩn bị để hít khói rồi chứ?-Bên kia hỏi thách sau tiếng cười khá đắc chí.

-Chưa thử thì làm sao biết tài nhau được?

-Thôi được! Độ ba ngày nữa là chúng tôi sẽ đến. Tôi cũng nhớ các em nữ sinh ở Okinawa lắm!

Hayate nghe thế thì cười khì:

-Cách đây ít lâu, Naha vừa khánh thành một chi nhánh học viện mới cho nữ sinh, tôi e là cậu đến sẽ hố to đấy!

-Thôi thì.-Bên kia chép miệng một tiếng-Đành hẹn hò với các em máy bay vậy! Và tôi sẽ không để cho các cậu lấy sẹo trên da của các em ấy đâu!

-Chắc chắn rồi!

-Thế nhé. Bye!

-Bye!

Cuộc điện thoại rồi cũng chấm dứt, Hayate cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm một chút vì đã thương lượng trôi chảy. Lật quyển lịch nhỏ trên bàn, anh đánh dấu vào ba ngày sau, với ghi chú nhỏ: "Tập trận với Hellcat!"

Xong bữa ăn trưa, Kurogane và Chihiro cũng tình cờ gặp lại Soujirou khi thấy cậu đang ở hành lang như đi tìm đôi bạn kia vậy. Rủ nhau ngồi trong phòng khách dành riêng cho mỗi phi đội, nữ phi công bắt chuyện trước:

-Mà tớ tò mò muốn biết về hai cậu đấy!

Trong khi Kurogane thì đang chăm chú đọc sách, Soujirou đã thay bạn hỏi lại:

-Cậu muốn biết gì cơ?

Chihiro cười tươi mà ngỏ một lời đề nghị nho nhỏ:

-Cậu và Kuro-kun chơi thân với nhau được bao lâu rồi?

Nghe thế, cậu thiếu niên quay sang người bạn đang chúi mũi vào quyển "Binh pháp Tôn Tử" và mong chờ ý kiến. Dừng đọc trong chốc lát, Kurogane quay sang Soujirou, khẽ lắc đầu rồi lại trở về với quyển sách. Chihiro thì không hiểu đó là ám hiệu, nhưng với hai người bạn thân thích thì vô cùng đơn giản - cậu ấy đã đồng ý. Lục lọi lại ký ức, Soujirou bắt đầu kể lại cho người đồng đội nữ cuộc đời mà cậu đã trải qua cùng với bạn:

-Tớ và Kuro-kun biết nhau từ hồi học mẫu giáo! Khi đó, chẳng có một ai chịu chơi với tớ hết. Và rồi, Kuro-kun đã đến! Cậu ấy đã chìa tay ra và dẫn dắt tớ vào nhóm bạn và cùng chơi với nhau rất vui vẻ!

Chihiro nghe sao giống như khởi đầu của một quyển tiểu thuyết lãng mạn mà cô đã từng đọc vào những lúc rãnh rỗi, chắc sẽ giống hơn nếu một trong hai người bạn ấy là nữ. Câu chuyện của Soujirou vẫn còn dài, cô phi công để cho đồng đội tiếp tục kể:

-Hồi đó, tớ yếu đuối lắm, vì vậy Kuro-kun phải luôn đứng ra bảo vệ cho tớ và cô em gái bị bệnh của mình dầu khi đó cũng chẳng mạnh hơn tớ một tẹo nào! Tớ rất khâm phục cậu ấy, vì Kuro-kun có một sức mạnh mà tớ không tài nào bì được!

Nghe cách Soujirou kể chuyện, Chihiro chợt nhận ra một khuyết điểm mà cô đã từng mơ hồ hình dung về cậu phi công ấy - tự ti và thiếu quyết đoán. Vì vậy, với sự xuất hiện của một Kurogane như sự bù trừ cho tính cách, thảo nào cả hai mới dễ tìm thấy tiếng nói chung như vậy. Thực tế cũng đã chứng minh, dầu có khả năng bắn rất chính xác, nhưng nếu thiếu một người hoa tiêu thì coi như Soujirou chỉ còn nước bó tay chịu chết, nên phải luôn cần sự hỗ trợ quan sát từ Chihiro, giác quan của Kurogane hoặc sự chỉ đạo của phi đội trưởng Hayate. Mà nhắc đến cấp trên, một lúc sau đã thấy cấp trên bước vào phòng. Theo quán tính, cả ba phi công lập tức gác lại mọi chuyện để đứng lên cúi chào chỉ huy. Bản thân phi đội trưởng Teshigawara cũng hơi bất ngờ khi trông thấy cả bốn đều đã ngồi trong phòng, anh đỡ mất công phải gõ cửa từng buồng ngủ hoặc đi tìm ở chỗ nào khác trong sân bay này. Cho phép mọi người nghỉ, Hayate thông báo:

-Tôi đã sắp xếp cho chúng ta có một buổi tập trận nho nhỏ với các bạn nước ngoài trong ba ngày tới. Hy vọng mọi người hãy cố gắng tập luyện thật chăm chỉ và đem về kết quả mỹ mãn!

Kurogane giơ tay phát biểu:

-Thưa đội trưởng, đối thủ của chúng ta là ai ạ?

Cái tinh thần sẵn sàng lao vào công việc của phi công tóc xám làm cho cấp trên rất hài lòng, nó hợp với những khả năng mà cậu vẫn còn đang được khai thác để ngày một hiệu quả hơn. Hayate gật gù giải quyết thắc mắc của cấp dưới:

-Đó là cha đẻ của chiến thuật "Thach Weave"!

"Thach Weave..." Kurogane suy nghĩ một hồi thì chợt nhớ ra. Hai mươi trang chép phạt cuối cùng đã phát huy công dụng của mình ngoài việc tốn một mớ tiền giấy mực lúc đầu. Đã biết được đối thủ, trong óc của phi công thiếu niên bắt đầu mường tượng về họ, về đặc tính của máy bay mà họ sắp sử dụng để đấu với bốn chiếc Zero của phi đội Sakai. Nếu không đủ khả năng để hình dung một cách trọn vẹn, thư viện của sân bay chắc chắn sẽ có dư dả tư liệu phục vụ cho nhu cầu của Kurogane.

Sau tiết học lý thuyết, phi công biệt hiệu Sakai 4 phóng thẳng đến thư viện để tìm tài liệu cho đối thủ mà cậu sắp tới sẽ phải đối mặt. Người thủ thư đưa cho Kurogane ngay một quyển "Lịch sử không quân Hoa Kỳ", bên trong là đầy đủ các hình ảnh, thông tin, lịch sử hoạt động, các trận đánh lớn, các loại máy bay và những chiến thuật không chiến thông dụng. Cậu tìm bên chương "Thế Chiến thứ Hai" thì thấy đúng đối tượng mình tìm và ghi vào vở những đối thủ đáng gờm với những chiếc Zero: Grumman F6F Hellcat, Curtiss P-40-E1 Warhawk, Vought F4U Corsair,...Các thông số của mỗi loại máy bay đều có trên từng trang sách rất chi tiết và Kurogane không bỏ sót một chữ, tất cả chúng đều có ích cả. Cùng với hình chụp bản thiết kế lẫn thông thường và kỹ thuật 3D, nó giúp cho phi công thiếu niên nhanh chóng nhận ra các khuyết điểm trên mỗi loại tiêm kích của Mỹ mà cậu cùng các đồng đội có thể tận dụng được. Xong phần về máy bay, Kurogane chuyển sang chiến thuật mà các phi công Mỹ thường sử dụng, nhất là trong việc đối đầu với các máy bay Nhật trong Thế Chiến II.

Dành suốt thời gian trong thư viện, cuối cùng Kurogane đem một tập vỏn vẹn vài trang giấy A4 và gõ cửa phòng phi đội trưởng Hayate. Được phép, cậu bước vào và báo cáo:

-Thưa phi đội trưởng, em đã tìm ra được các khuyết điểm của máy bay Mỹ cùng chiến lược của họ!

Hayate rất hài lòng khi nghe điều đó, chứng tỏ Ryukou có tinh thần ham học hỏi rất lớn. Xem qua tập giấy, phi đội trưởng nhìn thấy các thông số rất cụ thể của từng loại máy bay tiêm kích của Mỹ, với những cái khuyên bằng hai màu mực xanh cho thế mạnh và đỏ cho yếu điểm vào những chi tiết đặc biệt lưu ý. Quả thật Kurogane đã làm việc rất kỹ lưỡng hòng đem lại chiến thắng, phi đội trưởng rất hoan nghênh tinh thần ấy của cấp dưới. Bản thân cậu phi công trẻ này đã chứng tỏ mình là người có thể kế tục vị trí của Hayate trong tương lai, vấn đề là cần thêm thời gian để rèn giũa và kinh nghiệm có được khi tham gia những trận đấu có quy mô quốc gia hoặc xa hơn nữa. Phi đội trưởng có lời khen dành cho cấp dưới của mình:

-Nếu trận đấu sắp tới cậu làm cho tập giấy này hữu ích thêm nữa thì coi như cậu đã sẵn sàng chỉ huy một phi đội mới rồi đấy!

Kurogane gãi đầu cười, cậu chưa từng nghĩ đến việc mình có thể trở thành một người tương tự như phi đội trưởng Hayate. Về kỹ thuật, cậu tự thấy mình còn đáng phải học hỏi nhiều từ những người đi trước. Được một lúc sau, Kurogane xin phép trở về phòng, phi đội trưởng gật gù đồng ý. Cầm xấp tài liệu của cấp dưới, Hayate bắt đầu nghiền ngẫm kỹ hơn.

...

Sáng hôm sau, phi đội Sakai lại tung cánh dưới bầu trời xanh trong để tập những kỹ thuật bay phức tạp hơn trước thềm trận đấu với những phi đội tiêm kích của Mỹ. Sau khi đã cởi bỏ những vướng mắc trong lòng, mọi người giờ có thể phối hợp với nhau tự nhiên hơn. Dưới sự quan sát của phi đội trưởng, các đội viên thực hành những bài học về tiếp cận, truy đuổi, cắt đuôi và đấu cẩu, nhất là các chiến lược ứng phó với chiến thuật thường thấy như "bắn và lượn" và "Thach Weave". Với chiến lược sau, chỉ cần một phi công phụ cánh có thể kiểm soát hỏa lực tốt như Soujirou thì phá giải rất dễ dàng, nhưng còn chiến thuật trước thì hơi khó, bởi lẽ động cơ của những chiếc Zero không đủ sức mà bì lại các anh bạn Mỹ trong việc chiếm ưu thế cả về tốc độ lẫn leo cao. Không phải là tuyệt đối, nhưng phải cần rất nhiều kinh nghiệm để có thể làm được điều đó. Trong khi đó, trừ Hayate ra thì những người còn lại trong phi đội Sakai đều mới chân ướt chân ráo bước lên Zero, vì vậy khó mà đấu lại với những máy bay đời sau của Mỹ, thậm chí với một phi công có kinh nghiệm thì dẫu lái một chiếc F4F Wildcat cũng có lợi thế hơn hẳn.

Trong lúc đang thao tác với Chihiro, Kurogane chợt nghĩ ra một kế để có thể nhào xuống với một góc thẳng đứng từ độ cao gần 2000m mà không làm gãy cánh. Tắt ngay động cơ và bật cánh phụ ở chế độ chiến đấu, cậu đẩy cần cho mũi chúc xuống mặt đất bên dưới một góc thẳng đứng. Kim báo dần tăng lên đến mức 540 km/h so với 316 km/h trước khi thao tác và đang ở độ cao chỉ còn cách 800m so với mặt đất. Ngay lúc ấy, Kurogane lập tức bật động cơ và xếp cánh phụ. Nhào xuống thêm 300m nữa, cậu mới chịu cất đầu bay vút lên cao. Vận tốc bay giờ đã đạt gần 610 km/h, Sakai 4 cảm thấy buồng lái run nhè nhẹ và tay cầm cũng khó bẻ sang một bên hơn chút đỉnh. Lấy lại độ cao 1500m sau gần một phút bay, tốc độ của chiếc Zero đã ổn định trở lại, cần lái cũng đã thao tác dễ dàng hơn. Hạ thấp xuống bên cạnh Kurogane, phi đội trưởng nhắc nhở:

-Hạn chế nhào xuống đột ngột như thế. Nếu không kiểm soát được tình hình, cánh sẽ rất dễ gãy đấy!

Hayate lo cũng có cơ sở dựa trên những đặc tính kỹ thuật của những chiếc tiêm kích Zero cùng với mặt bằng kinh nghiệm chung dành cho các tân binh như Kurogane. Tuy nhiên, phi đội trưởng chỉ bảo nên hạn chế chứ không cấm. Nếu yêu cầu của chiến trường được đặt ra thì có nhào xuống từ 3000m cũng chẳng là vấn đề gì. Trở lại đội hình mũi tên, bốn chiếc Zero theo sự hướng dẫn của phi đội trưởng liền hạ thấp độ cao xuống rồi sau đó lại cất mũi lên. Dụng ý của Hayate là dạy cho các cấp dưới thao tác kỹ thuật bay cánh bướm, một trong những chiến thuật để không cho kẻ địch khóa được đuôi khi bị truy đuổi đồng thời tạo khoảng không thuận lợi để có thể cơ động ngược ra sau đuôi của kẻ địch. Sau khi các đội viên đã dần quen được kỹ thuật này rồi, phi đội trưởng bắt đầu ra lệnh cho mọi người nhào xuống theo một góc 60 độ. Phi đội Sakai lao xuống rất nhanh, khi còn được 300m thì lập tức cất đầu bay lên. Ngay lúc đó, Hayate ra lệnh:

-Hành động!

Cả bốn phi công lập tức chuyển cánh phụ sang chế độ chiến đấu và bẻ ngược cần lái gần như 180 độ. Trong nháy mắt, cả phi đội Sakai đã quay ngược lại hướng mà họ vừa bay qua, độ cao cũng tăng lên một cách rõ rệt. Nhào xuống một lần nữa, Hayate tiếp tục lệnh cho các cấp dưới thực hiện động tác ban nãy. Nhưng lần này, cả bốn chiếc Zero kéo lên ở góc thẳng đứng. Đến khi kim tốc độ chỉ còn dưới 100 km/h, phi đội trưởng bình tĩnh nói với mọi người:

-Ngược cần ra sau!

Vừa đưa được mũi ra sau một quãng thì cả bốn chiếc Zero dần rơi xuống, và lần này thì tốc độ lại tăng nhanh đến chóng mặt. Khi đã đạt được gần 500 km/h, phi đội Sakai lấy lại độ cao và bay như chưa có chuyện gì vừa xảy ra. Công việc huấn luyện coi như đã trơn tru, mọi thành viên đều có thêm ít nhiều kinh nghiệm khi thao tác trên máy bay, Hayate kết thúc bài dạy:

-Mọi người giờ đã sẵn sàng cho trận đánh lớn rồi đấy! Ngày mai, nếu gặp người Mỹ, hãy gửi họ lời chào đến từ Nhật Bản nhé!

Ai ai cũng vui vẻ đồng ý. Lượn quanh sân bay vài vòng chờ cho những phi đội khác đã hạ cánh xuống hết, các tiêm kích của đội Sakai mới từ từ đáp xuống. Bước ra khỏi khoang lái, mọi người ai cũng đều toát hết mồ hôi sau bài huấn luyện khá căng thẳng, nhất là qua những thao tác khó. Nhưng ít nhất, tất cả đều đã thu được nhiều kinh nghiệm rất hữu ích cho trận đấu sắp tới. Thế là xong việc học tập cho ngày hôm nay, Hayate cho phi đội Sakai giải tán. Đến bên hai đồng đội nam, Chihiro vui vẻ ngỏ ý:

-Tối nay chúng ta ăn với nhau một bữa cơm thân mật nhé, hai cậu?

Kurogane và Soujirou nhìn nhau một hồi, sau đó cả hai phi công trẻ đều gật gù đồng ý. Ở nhà ăn, sau khi chọn bữa cơm cho mình xong, cả ba ngồi chung và đùa vui bằng vài câu chuyện phiếm trước khi ăn. Chihiro bèn hỏi hai cậu trai:

-Quay trở lại chuyện mà phi đội trưởng ngắt ban sáng, tớ muốn biết thêm về tình bạn của hai cậu lắm!

Soujirou vẫy tay xem nó chẳng gì đáng để lưu tâm. Tuy nhiên, Kurogane hỏi lại Chihiro:

-Mà tớ thắc mắc, điều gì khiến cậu có ác cảm với các phạm nhân như thế?

Cô gái nghe xong thì ngẩn người ra vì trúng phải câu hỏi hóc. Như không muốn trả lời, Chihiro đảo mắt mấy cái rồi nhìn quanh quẩn và tìm cách đánh trống lảng:

-Sao cậu lại hỏi như thế, Kuro-kun? Chẳng lẽ cậu còn giận chuyện cũ ư?

Phi công tóc xám chỉ lắc đầu cười:

-Tại vì tớ thắc mắc điều gì khiến cho cậu không thích các phạm nhân thôi! Tớ nghĩ rằng nếu yêu hay ghét một ai đó thì cá nhân không thể cứ bắt chước mấy cái quảng cáo trên TV được, hẳn là có nguyên nhân gì đó! Còn nếu quả thật điều đó khiến cậu khó xử thì tớ xin lỗi!

Chihiro sợ Kurogane hiểu lầm nên dù cho rất lưỡng lự có nên nói ra hay không, nhưng rồi cô cũng trả lời:

-Là vì...

Rồi, cô gái thuật lại quá khứ của mình. Cách đây mười năm, ở Okinawa có một tên tù vượt ngục lẩn trốn cảnh sát ở khu mà Chihiro sinh sống. Cô còn nhớ rất rõ khuôn mặt xồm xoàm râu ria và hai con mắt trắng dã lộ rõ thú tính đang ẩn giấu dưới lớp da thịt con người, mỗi lần nhìn là đến người lớn còn kinh hãi nói chi đến đám trẻ con. Gã đó bắt lũ trẻ mỗi ngày phải nộp tiền hoặc hộp cơm trưa cho hắn, dọa là sẽ cắt tai những đứa nào dám trốn và hậu quả sẽ còn kinh khủng hơn bội phần nếu báo cho cảnh sát. Có một lần, Chihiro đã từng nhảy ra bênh bạn vì không còn tiền tiêu vặt để cống nộp thì liền bị gã vượt ngục đó cho hai cái tát hộc cả máu miệng máu mũi. Cú đánh đó làm cô nhớ mãi, đến bây giờ dẫu tên tù ấy sau khi cho Chihiro hai bạt tay định mệnh thì đã bị một người bí ẩn giết chết khi hắn định âm mưu giết người hòng cướp của, nhưng hình ảnh của hắn vẫn cứ lởn vởn trong đầu, dần dần làm cô căm ghét các tù nhân bất luận họ tốt xấu như thế nào. Kurogane và Soujirou ngồi nghe câu chuyện rất say sưa, họ quay mặt và gật đầu như thể vừa thông qua một điều gì đó. Nghe xong câu chuyện, Sakai 4 ừ một tiếng chắc nịch và tỏ ra thấu hiểu cho Chihiro:

-Nếu cậu nói với tớ ngay từ đầu thì hẳn mọi chuyện sau đó đã không đến nỗi rắc rối cho lắm!-Trông thấy cô gái có vẻ buồn vì nghĩ rằng Kurogane đang trách mình, cậu chữa lời ngay-Tớ không có ý trách cậu đâu. Chỉ vì cậu cảm thấy khó xử với quá khứ, tớ đôi lúc cũng bị như thế mà!

Cô gái cảm thấy vui phần nào bởi việc bạn không chấp chuyện cũ. Mỗi người ai cũng đều có nỗi khổ cho riêng mình, chỉ cần nói ra thì lòng mình sẽ nhẹ nhõm hơn. Thấy cơm canh đã nguội, Soujirou giục các bạn:

-Mọi người ăn nhanh đi kẻo đồ ăn nguội hết bây giờ!

Tạm gác lại câu chuyện, cả ba lập tức tập trung vào bữa cơm tối. Cũng nhờ Chihiro ngỏ lời ăn chung với hai người bạn trong phi đội, cô đã có thể mở lòng ra, cũng như giải quyết toàn bộ những nghi ngại với Kurogane, thứ mà có thể trong tương lai sẽ trở thành chướng ngại trong việc hỗ trợ nhau nếu lâm trận.

...

Sáng hôm sau, những người bạn Mỹ đã đến bằng một cuộc phô diễn của đội hình năm chiếc Grumman F6F-3 Hellcat bay ngang qua bầu trời của sân bay Naha. Tiếng động cơ gầm rú bên ngoài làm Kurogane muốn chợp mắt thêm tí xíu cũng chả được. Bực bội khoác áo phi công mà bước ra, cậu chỉ thấy Soujirou và Chihiro trầm trồ nhìn các anh bạn nước ngoài biểu diễn trong khi Hayate đứng quan sát trong sự tập trung cao độ. Đội hình máy bay Mỹ quấn vào nhau rồi lại tách ra rất tài tình, họ sau đó lại tập hợp và bay thành năm hàng song song với nhau thẳng tắp như những luống cày trên bầu trời. Không thấy hay chỗ nào, cái mà phi công thứ tư của đội Sakai quan tâm là tiếng động cơ của những anh chàng Mỹ làm ảnh hưởng đến giấc ngủ nướng của cậu. Bay nhảy trên trời đã đời, phi đội Hellcat bắt đầu tuần tự đáp xuống đường băng, Kurogane cũng muốn xem tận mặt mấy anh chàng "quấy rối trật tự công cộng ấy lắm".

Từ trong khoang lái, một thiếu niên Mỹ tóc vàng mắt xanh bước ra bắt tay với phi đội trưởng Teshigawara của Nhật rất dạn dĩ và mở lời:

-Tôi thật sự nóng lòng muốn xem phi đội mới của cậu chiến đấu ra sao đấy!

Chỉ huy của phi đội Sakai gật gù mà đối đáp rất từ tốn:

-Rồi cậu sẽ chứng kiến sớm thôi!

-Và kể cả đưa ra tên "quái vật G" nữa nhé!

-Cậu ấy luôn sau đuôi của tôi!-Hayate gật gù-Có thể, cậu ấy sẽ sau đuôi các cậu biết chừng?

Phi công Mỹ cười lớn đầy đắc ý, tự tin rằng còn lâu những chiếc máy bay Nhật mới có thể bắt kịp anh ta cùng các đồng đội của mình. Quan sát cuộc nói chuyện, Kurogane chỉ phản ứng bằng một cái ngáp dài đến nỗi muốn rớt luôn hàm dưới xuống đất. Buồn ngủ không chịu nổi, cậu quay trở lại phòng và đánh một giấc nữa, ít nhất thì đã bớt ồn ào đi nhiều rồi.

Gần một tiếng rưỡi sau khi đã qua được bài phát biểu ồn ào của Hayate và các anh bạn Mỹ, Soujirou bước vào phòng của Kurogane thì thấy bạn đang trùm chăn kín mít. Lôi người chiến hữu ra khỏi thế giới của chính cậu, tay súng của đội Sakai nói nhỏ:

-Dậy đi nào, phi đội trưởng Hayate bảo sắp đấu rồi đấy!

Nghe thế, Kurogane lập tức trở mình dậy và càu nhàu một câu:

-Thà vậy chứ tớ chán nghe ba cái màn phát biểu ba láp ấy rồi!

Ăn qua quýt vài miếng sandwich và một lon cà phê cực mạnh xong, cả hai nhanh chóng tập hợp đến chỗ phi đội trưởng. Thấy Kurogane lục tục chạy đến, Hayate nhớ không lầm là cậu nhóc ấy đã có mặt tại đường băng lúc các chiếc Hellcat đang đánh đu trên bầu trời, bèn nhắc nhở:

-Cậu đến muộn rồi đấy, Ryukou!

Cố giấu sự mệt mỏi vì giấc ngủ cứ gián đoạn liên tục, Kurogane cúi đầu nhận lỗi:

-Tại ban nãy em buồn ngủ quá nên đã quay lại phòng ngủ tiếp!

Cho qua chuyện đó, Hayate nói với mọi người:

-Trận này là cả căn cứ chúng ta sẽ cùng vào trận đón tiếp các bạn đến từ Học viện Không quân Oahu đến từ Mỹ. Tôi hy vọng toàn phi đội chúng ta sẽ cố gắng hết sức và vận dụng tất cả những kinh nghiệm sẵn có để chiến đấu và đạt thành tích tốt!

-Vâng ạ!-Ba đội viên của phi đội Sakai đồng thanh.

"Vào vị trí chiến đấu!" Hayate ra lệnh, mọi người nhanh chóng leo lên những chiếc Zero của mình và tuần tự tiến ra đường băng. Ở bên ngoài, các phi đội khác cũng đang cất cánh, bao gồm Ki-43 Hayabusha, Ki-84 Hayate của Nakajima Ki-61 Hien, Ki-100 Type 5 của Kawasaki, một lượng hạn chế N1K1, N1K2-J, N1K2-J Kou của Kawanishi và nếu không có sự xuất hiện của những chiếc Mitsubishi A6M Zero thì rõ ràng là một thiếu sót lớn cho không quân Nhật trong Thế Chiến II, tổng cộng tất cả là 15 phi đội lớn nhỏ và 45 máy bay tiêm kích tham chiến. Là những chiếc cuối cùng rời khỏi đường băng, phi đội Sakai nhanh chóng lấy độ cao, Hayate tranh thủ dặn dò mọi người:

-Giữ nguyên đội hình kể cả khi lâm trận. Hãy vận dụng tất cả những gì chúng ta đã được tập luyện để chiến đấu và thật bình tĩnh vào. Rõ rồi chứ?

"Sakai 2, nghe rõ!", "Sakai 3, nghe rõ!", "Sakai 4, nghe rõ. Hết!"

Bay theo đội hình cánh chim, bốn chiếc Zero dần rời xa mặt đất. Khi đạt đến độ cao 1500m, phi đội trưởng lệnh cho tất cả ổn định đường bay. Radio của các phi đội đã có sự hỗn loạn, tức là trận chiến đã diễn ra, Hayate bèn nhắc nhở thêm:

-Mọi người nhớ bám sát đội hình và cẩn thận phía sau! Thach có thể sẽ đan lưới chúng ta đấy!

"Nghe rõ!" Ba phi công còn lại đáp lời như một. Theo lệnh của phi đội trưởng, đội bay từ từ hạ độ cao xuống còn 1000m so với 1500m như ban đầu. Nhìn kim chỉ tốc độ trên 565 km/h, Hayate tiếp tục căn dặn:

-Giảm tốc độ xuống mức hành trình thôi! Cánh của Zero rất dễ gãy nếu ta nhào xuống quá nhanh đấy!

"Nghe rõ!" Những chiếc Zero bắt đầu giảm số vòng quay của động cơ xuống, cũng là cách để không bị chết máy khi vào trận chiến. Sau một hồi quan sát, Soujirou đã phát hiện thấy dưới chân cậu và các đồng đội, là một cụm máy bay khác đang bay ngược lại hướng của phi đội, bèn báo cáo:

-Người Mỹ. Độ cao 500m!

Phi đội trưởng vừa mừng mà cũng vừa lo khi nghe kết quả này. Trần bay của hai phi đội quá chênh lệch, nếu thúc bách lao xuống thì chắc chắn sẽ gãy cánh hoặc chết động cơ ngay. Nghĩ ra một cách giải quyết, anh ra lệnh:

-Vòng sau mông họ, nhẹ nhàng thôi!

Tuân lệnh, các chiếc máy bay Nhật lập tức lượn xuống với động cơ tối thiểu để không gây ra tiếng nổ làm quân địch phát giác. Xuống còn 800m, kim tốc độ đã đẩy ngót gần 520 km/h. Hayate nói với các phi công của mình:

-Bật cánh phụ lên! Bắt đầu nhào xuống!

Các đội viên lập tức thi hành mệnh lệnh. Những chiếc máy bay Mỹ, gồm chín chiếc - toàn Curtiss P-40-E1 Warhawk. Quan sát đội hình của đối phương, phi đội trưởng phân công:

-Chặt cánh phải trước! Ryukou, yểm trợ! Date hộ công! Azuma quan sát kẻ địch!

"Nghe rõ!" Ba người còn lại đáp lời. Ngay tức khắc, bốn chiếc Zero nổ máy trở lại, rẽ về bên phải và bắt đầu lao xuống, kim báo tăng lên dần 530...540...550 rồi đến 580 km/h, vẫn còn trong mức cho phép. Khi khoảng cách giữa những chiếc máy bay Mỹ chỉ còn khoảng 300m, phi đội trưởng ra lệnh:

-Bắn!

Một loạt súng với hàng trăm viên đạn trung liên và pháo 20 ly của bốn chiếc Zero nhằm ngay ba chiếc Curtiss gần nhất, bắn hạ cả ba trong tích tắc. Sau giây phút bất ngờ, vừa trông thấy kẻ địch bay vút qua, sáu chiếc máy bay Mỹ còn lại lập tức truy đuổi. Phi đội Zero tách ra làm hai, buộc người Mỹ phải làm tương tự nếu không muốn có một nửa số máy bay Nhật sẽ ở sau đuôi mình. Đạn 12 ly 7 từ những khẩu Browning bắn rất rát, nhưng các chiếc Zero vẫn có thể tránh được. Cánh bên phải, hai chiếc Zero bỗng tách ra và một chiếc thì lượn lên cao. Theo quán tính, phi công Mỹ đã nhằm chiếc trên đầu mình trước. Nhưng, trước khi đạn của họ kịp chạm vào thân chiếc máy bay Nhật ấy, một tràng đạn từ hướng 5 giờ đã xé toạt đuôi của một chiếc Warhawk, làm nó mất lái rơi thẳng xuống. Từ phía sau, chiếc Zero ban nãy nhằm sang chiếc Warhawk còn lại, nhưng xui xẻo cho Kurogane là cậu đã bắn trượt. Thấy kẻ đánh lén bay tránh chỗ khác, một phi công Mỹ đã để lại phần truy đuổi chiếc Zero kia cho đồng đội, còn bản thân thì lao xuống rượt theo gã người Nhật láo lếu ấy. Súng máy nã tới tấp ở phía sau, Sakai 4 như gào vào điện đàm:

-Không lắc ra được!

BÙM!

Vừa dứt lời, một tràng đạn đã nã thẳng vào thân chiếc P-40-E1, rơi rụng ngay sau đó. Thấy phía sau, chiếc Zero của Soujirou bay ngang qua với lời nhắn gửi:

-Hú vía hả, chiến hữu?

Kurogane phì một tiếng đáp lại:

-Cảm ơn nhé!

-Tớ. Hướng 6 giờ!

Nghe câu trả lời, phi công thiếu niên lập tức nhìn về phía đồng đội, thấy hai chiếc Warhawk đang bám đuổi phía sau rất rát. Bẻ cần lái, Kurogane lập tức bay xéo để cắt ngắn quãng đường, nhằm ngay góc 11 giờ của người Mỹ. Trông thấy một chiếc Zero khác đang lao tới mình, quán tính đã buộc viên phi công lái chiếc Warhawk bẻ cần sang phải, mà không ngờ rằng cái bụng là điểm yếu chí tử của máy bay. Chớp lấy thời cơ, Sakai 4 lập tức khai hỏa.

TẠCH! TẠCH! TẠCH! BÙM!

Sau một loạt đạn, thùng xăng bên trong chiếc máy bay Mỹ bắt lửa nổ tung, lôi cả phi công cùng chiếc tiêm kích bể bụng lộn vòng vòng xuống dưới mặt biển. Vẫn còn một chiếc, Kurogane liền bẻ lái và xếp cánh phụ để tăng tốc. Bắn phía sau đồng đội khá nguy hiểm, vì vậy anh mới nhắc:

-Nhào để bắn. Nhào để bắn!

Hiểu ý, Soujirou đang bị truy đuổi đẩy ngay cần lái về phía trước, chiếc máy bay của cậu nhanh chóng chúi mũi lao xuống. Viên phi công Mỹ tỏ ý khinh địch:

-Mấy người không nhào lại Warhawk đâu!

Nhưng anh ta có ngờ đâu đó lại là một hành động có dụng ý của người Nhật, không phải chỉ đơn giản là chạy trốn...

TẠCH! TẠCH! TẠCH!

Một tràng đạn từ phía sau bắn tới, rụng ngay cánh nhỏ sau đuôi. Kết quả là chiếc Warhawk bị mất đà chúi mũi luôn xuống mặt biển. Vậy là bảy chiếc máy bay Mỹ đã rơi rụng. Tập hợp lại với đồng đội, Kurogane hỏi:

-Phi đội trưởng và Chihiro đâu?

Quan sát một hồi, Soujirou chỉ tay về đằng xa mà trả lời:

-Đằng kia!

Quan sát ở hướng 9 giờ, Hayate và Chihiro đang bị hai chiếc máy bay Mỹ còn lại đuổi theo rất gắt. Kurogane bèn lập kế và nói với bạn:

-Góc 8 giờ. Nhằm đuôi bọn Mỹ!

"Nghe rõ!" Người đồng đội bên kia đáp lời. Ngay lập tức, hai chiếc Zero liền tiếp cận hai mục tiêu đang bám đuôi đồng đội của mình. Khi khoảng cách còn khoảng 400m, cả hai lập tức bóp cò.

TẠCH! TẠCH! TẠCH!

Một chiếc Curtiss gãy đuôi rơi xuống ngay, nhưng chiếc kia thì vẫn bình yên vô sự dù đạn bắn xuyên qua cả thân, viên phi công Mỹ may mắn ấy lập tức bay né xuống dưới. Tập hợp lại đội hình, Hayate thở phào nhẹ nhõm và khen:

-Hai cậu làm tốt lắm!

Nhưng vẫn còn sự nguy hiểm đang rình rập, chiếc máy bay Mỹ còn sống sót đã lấy lại được độ cao, đuôi của chiếc Zero mà Kurogane đang điều khiển đã nằm gọn trong thước ngắm. Trông thấy, Soujirou đang bay đối diện liền la to vào điện đàm:

-Kuro-kun, coi chừng!

Sakai 4 bèn quay lại, trong tai cậu chỉ còn nghe thấy tiếng súng...

TẠCH! TẠCH! TẠCH!

Trong nháy mắt, Kurogane đã bẻ cần lái ngoặt về bên phải, phát đạn từ kẻ bắn lén đã làm mẻ đầu cánh của chiếc Zero cậu đang cầm lái. Ba chiếc còn lại cũng nhanh chóng tản ra, chiếc Warhawk lập tức truy đuổi đám đông đó để không cho người Nhật cơ hội phản công. Tay phi công Mỹ thấy Kurogane đang lấy lại độ cao từ phía sau, anh ta đánh võng một cú thoát ngay loạt đạn của đối thủ trong gang tấc. Nhào xuống thấp hơn nữa, chiếc P-40 toan cắt đuôi Sakai 4 bằng những cú đâm bổ góc 90 độ để lấy tốc độ. Sợ gãy cánh, Kurogane bay vòng xuống dưới để dự định cắt đường chạy trốn của mục tiêu. Tức thì, chiếc tiêm kích Mỹ lật ngược một vòng trên không rồi đối diện chiếc Zero và nã cho một tràng đạn thót tim phi công thiếu niên, may mà nó trượt hết. Bay vút qua và rẽ một góc cao thật gắt, tay phi công kia tính nuốt gọn đối thủ trong phát bắn quyết định.

TẠCH TẠCH TẠCH!

Bất thần, ba chiếc Zero còn lại xuất hiện và bắn cho chiếc Warhawk mấy loạt đạn buộc phi công phải bỏ kế hoạch đánh úp Kurogane. Trở lại với các đồng đội, Sakai 4 tăng hết tốc lực và nhằm ngay chính diện kẻ địch. Nín thở, Kurogane bóp cò, loạt đạn của cậu làm bốc cháy động cơ của chiếc P-40. Trước khi rơi xuống biển, phi công Mỹ đã kịp báo động các đồng đội và nhảy dù thoát ra. Thế là cả phi đội Mỹ đều đã rơi rụng còn bên Nhật không mất một chiếc. Tập hợp đội hình trở lại, Hayate nghe điện đàm hỗn loạn, có vẻ người Mỹ đã chiếm được thế thượng phong. Trong thời gian cơ động đến chiến trường chính, anh ra lệnh cho các đồng đội:

-Nạp đạn!

Toàn phi đội Zero nhất tề bấm nút. Trong nháy mắt, những hòm đạn rỗng được vứt ra và thay vào đó là những hòm đầy ắp được chuyền lên qua những con lăn nhỏ bên trong đôi cánh và trước mũi. Một phút sau, tất cả đạn dược trên bốn chiếc A6M5 đã được thay mới, mọi người đều yên tâm rằng sẽ không có vụ hết đạn giữa chừng nếu lâm trận. Bay thêm một đoạn nữa, cả ba phi công tập sự đều kinh hãi khi trông thấy khói đen nghi ngút, bên dưới là xác máy bay vương vãi mà phần đông là của căn cứ Naha. Đã quen với cảnh tượng này, Hayate trấn an các đồng đội:

-Mọi người bình tĩnh, cuộc chiến vẫn chưa ngã ngũ đâu!

Bay ngang qua xác những chiếc N1K nằm ngổn ngang với P-51 Mustang và F6F Hellcat. Tất cả minh chứng rằng đã có một cuộc hỗn chiến vừa diễn ra, và dù phi công không bị thương thì thiệt hại về máy bay của hai bên rất khủng khiếp. Đến xác bên dưới, Soujirou tính ra cả thảy 41 chiếc tiêm kích của Nhật đã nằm bẹp dưới đất hoặc nổi lềnh bềnh trên biển, trong khi cộng chung 9 chiếc Warhawk ban nãy thì người Mỹ chỉ mới mất 35 chiếc. Còn lại 10 chiếc, họ đã bay đi đâu?

Từ trên đầu phi đội Sakai, các phi công đều nghe thấy tiếng huýt sáo. Nhận ra nguy hiểm, Hayate bèn báo động cho mọi người:

-Bay tránh ra mau!

VÙ!

Bất thần, nhiều bóng đen từ trên cao lao vút xuống phi đội Sakai, cũng may là chỉ huy đã báo động sớm. Nhìn đằng xa, Kurogane trông thấy hai phi đội gồm 10 chiếc Vought F4U Corsair vút qua trước mắt cậu, thảo nào mới có tiếng huýt sáo. Thấy kẻ địch áp đảo, Hayate ra lệnh:

-Bám sát đội hình, không cho F4U ra sau đuôi của chúng ta!

"Nghe rõ!" phi đội Sakai đồng thanh. Theo đuôi tốp máy bay gần nhất, bốn chiếc Zero cố gắng bám sát đội hình máy bay Mỹ đang dần cách xa với ưu thế về động cơ. Thấy đã ở khoảng cách phù hợp, Hayate nói:

-Nhào xuống!

Bốn chiếc Zero cùng chúi mũi xuống. Một lúc sau, đội hình F4U bắt đầu quẹo trái, phi đội trưởng người Nhật chớp lấy cơ hội hiếm có mà lệnh:

-Hành động!

Phi đội Sakai nhanh chóng lấy độ cao và nhằm ngay góc chết của các chiếc tiêm kích huýt sáo - buồng lái - mà nã đạn xối xả. Ngay lập tức, ba chiếc Corsair đã bị bắn rụng, hai chiếc còn lại quay một vòng ngược ra sau những chiếc Zero hòng chạy trốn. Dõi theo đối thủ, Chihiro phát hiện phi đội F4U còn lại đang ập tới để phục thù cho các đồng đội vừa bị hạ. Bằng ưu thế tốc độ, các tiêm kích Mỹ đã đến nơi và bắn xối xả vào phi đội Sakai, buộc mọi người phải tách nhỏ ra. Hai chiếc bám theo sau Kurogane mà bắn rất rát, dù độ chính xác cũng chẳng khá hơn các Warhawk mà cậu vừa bắn rụng ban nãy. Không cho kẻ địch lại gần, cậu hạ thấp độ cao và vòng xuống dưới bụng các máy bay Mỹ. Tranh thủ lúc hai chiếc Corsair đang cố lượn theo, Sakai 4 đã lộn một vòng cao trên đầu họ và bắn một loạt đạn vào chiếc gần nhất. Trúng ngay nếp gấp vốn là điểm yếu nhất, một bên cánh chiếc F4U xấu số gãy rời và ngửa bụng rơi xuống đất, nhờ vỏ bọc carbon siêu bền nên phi công vẫn bình yên vô sự. Chiếc còn lại đánh võng để tránh đạn, Kurogane bình tĩnh chưa bắn vội. Chớp lấy lúc nó gần trờ tới tâm ngắm, cậu bóp cò ngay không cần đợi.

Trúng đạn bất ngờ, chiếc Corsair bốc cháy. Không tha cho đối thủ, Sakai 4 tiếp tục bắn vào cái đuôi lửa đang vẫy vẫy trước mặt cho đến khi một tiếng nổ rõ kêu và chỉ còn khoang lái cùng phi công bên trong là nguyên vẹn mới thôi. Thế là xong hai kẻ bám đuôi, nhưng rồi Kurogane không ngờ đến một điều khi cậu lại nghe tiếng huýt sáo một lần nữa.

BÙM!

Lần này, chiếc Zero mang số hiệu Sakai 4 bị bắn gãy cánh phải, kèm theo cháy cả ống dẫn xăng. Mọi vật trong mắt Kurogane cứ lộn vòng vòng, cậu nín thở cố mở cửa khoang ra. Nhảy ra khỏi chiếc máy bay của mình, cậu kéo dù và quan sát xung quanh. Những người còn lại trong phi đội: đội trưởng Hayate, Soujirou và Chihiro. Tất cả đều bị những chiếc F4U tàn sát buộc phải rời khỏi những chiếc máy bay bốc khói của mình bằng cánh dù. Tiếp xuống mặt đất, Kurogane nghe tiếng thông báo:

"TẤT CẢ MÁY BAY CỦA CĂN CỨ NAHA BỊ BẮN HẠ! CĂN CỨ OAHU CHIẾN THẮNG!"

Đến chiều, phi đội Sakai cùng các thương binh Zero được xe chuyên dụng kéo về căn cứ và phía đối diện là những anh bạn Mỹ. Nói chuyện với Hayate một lúc, anh phi công tóc vàng hoe ban sáng đến bên Kurogane vừa bước xuống sau chuyến quá giang bên cạnh người bạn A6M5 đã chiến đấu rất dũng cảm. Với phong cách đúng Mỹ, anh bạn đó giới thiệu trước:

-Tôi là Mike McCawley, phi đội trưởng của phi đội Warhawk, người mà đã bị cậu bắn hạ cùng với các đồng đội khác! Rất vui được gặp "Quái vật G" của phi đội Zero!

Thấy hơi bất ngờ vì việc anh chàng Mỹ xa lạ đó lại biết một phi công tập sự vô danh như cậu, Kurogane bèn hỏi lại:

-Sao anh lại gọi tôi là "Quái vật G"?

Mike cười tươi:

-Phi đội trưởng Teshigawara của cậu đã giới thiệu cho tôi về cậu khi đang hỏi ai là người ban nãy đã một mình vờn với tôi rất điệu nghệ cho đến khi phần còn lại của đám đông giải quyết nốt công việc. Tôi đã nghĩ là cậu ta, nhưng rồi sau đó cậu ta lại chỉ tôi sang cậu!

Kurogane gãi đầu mà cười nhạt trả lời:

-Chỉ là...tôi chỉ theo những bài học mà phi đội trưởng đã dạy trên lớp và lúc thực hành mà thôi! Đây là trận đầu tiên tôi được thực chiến đấy!

Thế mà trong óc phi đội trưởng McCawley, anh ta cứ nghĩ rằng Kurogane cũng phải là một phi công hàng "Ách" mới có thể vờn được với chiếc Warhawk vượt trội bằng những thao tác rất phức tạp mà thậm chí dân thượng thặng cũng rất ngại sử dụng vì nhiều lý do. Chưa kể là theo thành tích do Hayate kể lại, cậu thiếu niên mang số hiệu Sakai 4 này còn bắn hạ được hai chiếc Corsair bằng Zero vốn dĩ đã tỏ ra lép vế so với những chiếc tiêm kích huýt sáo vốn là cơn ác mộng của không quân Nhật trong Thế Chiến II. Có lẽ nếu không nhờ sự phát hiện ra tài năng và kèm cặp chu đáo của phi đội trưởng Teshigawara, chắc hẳn chú lính mới này sẽ không thể nào quần đảo được với tiêm kích Mỹ lâu như thế, chưa kể Kurogane cũng rất dũng cảm khi dám một mình đương đầu với cường địch nữa. Bắt tay người bạn Nhật, McCawley nói đôi lời:

-Teshigawara là một chỉ huy tốt. Có thêm những phi công như cậu thì cuộc chơi giữa hai trường chúng ta sẽ còn nhiều điều thú vị đây!

Sau đó, phi công Mỹ chào Kurogane để chuẩn bị thu xếp cho chuyến tàu trở về Hawaii. Tập hợp lại bên các đồng đội, Hayate đang theo lời báo cáo của Soujirou và Chihiro để chấm công. Tổng cộng sau khi diệt gọn phi đội P-40-E1 Warhawk và gây thiệt hại nặng cho hai phi đội F4U Corsair là 15 chiếc: phi đội trưởng lập 4 chiến công, Soujirou được 3 và Chihiro được 2, số còn lại là Kurogane bắn hạ hết. Tính xong, phi đội trưởng quay sang Sakai 4 với vẻ mặt đầy hài lòng và khen ngợi:

-Cậu là tên tân phi công "Ách" khá khó chịu đấy, Ryukou ạ!

Kurogane gãi đầu bởi lẽ phi đội trưởng cứ dùng từ "Ách" mà bản thân cậu thiếu niên cứ nghĩ đơn giản là một lá bài nhỏ trong bộ bài Tây. Tuy nhiên, căn cứ Naha vẫn thất trận, và bản thân Sakai 4 không muốn nhận lời khen này vì không giành được chiến thắng cho phi đội, bèn từ chối:

-Em còn phải học nhiều lắm, đội trưởng ạ!

Hayate gật gù trước sự khiêm tốn của Kurogane, người tài thì càng phải khiêm tốn. Đội trưởng của phi đội Sakai dù sao cũng khích lệ các đồng đội bằng một phần thưởng nhỏ cho sự cố gắng của tất cả:

-Chiều mai sau tiết học lý thuyết mọi người có thể nghỉ ngơi!

Ba đội viên nghiêm chào với nét mặt hớn hở như lời cảm ơn dành cho phi đội trưởng. Khi Hayate quay đi rồi, Chihiro hí hửng nói với hai đồng đội:

-Tối mai chúng ta đi đâu chơi nhé, hai cậu?


End file.
